Pandemia
by LaOrugaLoca
Summary: Un virus acabó con la mayoría de la población muggle y debilitó la magia. La solución está en Hogwarts, y en su búsqueda, Hermione queda atrapada entre cuatro Slytherins. ¿Por qué deberán pasar en el camino? ¿Podrá Hermione huír de su oscuro pasado?
1. Capítulo 1: Desesperación

_Desesperación._

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar desde hacía cuatro horas, mirando aquella esquina que se formaba por la unión de dos paredes. Era de noche, la única luz provenía de su varita; ya ni las estrellas brillaban en el gran suelo negruzco. Una lágrima traicionera salió de su ojo izquierdo y rodo por su mejilla para terminar estampada en su pantalón caqui. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se despegaban de la esquina, parecía increíble que apenas pestañara. La mano que tenia puesta encima del brazo de la mecedora se le había entumecido por la falta de movimiento, la cerró y abrió una y otra vez hasta que sintiera que el dolor desaparecía poco a poco. Su otra mano, la que sostenía la varita, se movió levemente iluminando su demacrado rostro unos segundos.

Giro su cabeza unos centímetros, desviando su vista por primera vez de aquél rincón, pudo jurar que escuchaba su cuello traquear. A su derecha se encontraba un gran ventanal que proporcionaba una hermosa vista de los techos de Exmouth y a lo lejos el mar.

Al estar tan cerca de la costa siempre habían recibido gran cantidad de turistas y muchos pescadores, es decir, nunca, desde que se había mudado a aquel lugar había tenido una noche completamente silenciosa… hasta ahora. Su casa no estaba tan cerca de la playa como para escuchar las olas romper, pero si cerraba los ojos y prestaba suma atención podría, tal vez, escuchar algo. O quizá fuera su mente que trataba de jugar con ella, haciéndole crear una paz inexistente. Le gustaba el lugar, le gustaba la calidez de su gente y como acogían a una completa extraña como si fuera de la familia. Y ahora no sabía cuántas de esas amables personas seguían viviendo.

Alcanzo con mano temblorosa el control del televisor para después encenderlo. Estaban dando el mismo programa infantil que habían estado pasando en las últimas dos semanas. El único canal que servía en ese momento, ya ni las noticias aparecían. No desde que había visto al nuevo chico, Stanley Brooks, estornudar frente a la cámara y disculparse. Todos habían enfermado, absolutamente todos. Y así como enfermaron, uno a uno fue cayendo.

Recordaba como una mañana mientras caminaba por la costa vio unos grandes camiones verdes, similares a los de basura, sacar cuerpos y tirarlos al mar. Una gran cantidad de cuerpos. No había visto tantos muertos desde la última batalla de Hogwarts, y tal vez estos le triplicarían en cantidad. Ese día corrió hasta su casa y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a sus padres que vivían en Oxfordshire para ver si se encontraban bien. Pero la noticia que recibió desbarato su vida a pedazos. Había respondido la chica a la que le habían rentado su habitación, diciéndole que ellos habían muerto hacía solo unos días de la temible gripe y que ella creía que iba por el mismo camino. Lloro amargamente aquella vez, sintiendo levemente que todo eso era su culpa. Justamente ese fue el último día que vio las noticias, en las que decían que el gobierno tenía todo "solucionado", cosa que claramente dudaba. Le hacían llamar "La gripe fantasma" por su habilidad de atacar sin ser vista. Lo raro era que ella se había sentido bien todos esos días, es más, no creía que pudiera estar mejor.

Escucho ruidos en la planta baja, al principio no les hizo caso, seguramente eran ratas o algún animal que había logrado adentrarse; pero todo cambio cuando logro escuchar voces humanas susurrar cosas. Bajo las escaleras con sigilo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no espantar a los ladrones que habían entrado a su casa seguramente buscando alimentos. El primer piso se encontraba vacío, pero desde la escalera que daba a planta baja se podían escuchar claramente como las voces se incrementaban hacia donde ella estaba. Bajó los primeros tres escalones, dándole poca visión de la entrada, pero desde donde aquellas personas no podrían verla. Llego a notar una bota asomarse desde la puerta que daba al comedor, y fue en ese momento que decidió hacer algo. Con ambas manos agarro su varita, aunque supiera que no podía hacer mucho, y lentamente bajo los escalones hasta llegar a la mitad. La persona de la bota dio un paso más, así dejando ver la que faltaba.

¡Alto! ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Déjese ver! — exclamo sin mucha fuerza, y ya terminando pudo sentir su voz titubear. Nada amenazante. Sin embargo la persona de las botas dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el comedor, probablemente buscando la puerta de la cocina. Eso le dio valentía y casi saltando la parte que le faltaba cayó en el suelo y corrió detrás del intruso al que se le unía otro un poco más adelante, probablemente, ese había estado revisando la cocina mientras tanto. Más adelante los intrusos no tenían escapatoria al menos que saltaran las rejas.

Una de los dos se voltio, ella pudo ver sus ojos oscuros brillar en la oscuridad y acto seguido su varita volaba lejos de sus manos. Asombrada no pudo mover ni un musculo, dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás al notar que ahora estaba indefensa. El miedo comenzó a corroerla por dentro. Las personas se acercaron lentamente, como examinándola. La que estaba más cerca la agarro por el brazo y la llevo adentro, mientras que la otra persona se quedaba afuera. La sentaron en el sillón aun pálida sin creerse lo que estuviera pasando, aquella persona encendió la luz y se sentó en el suelo, lejos de ella. Pudo notar que por las facciones era una muchacha, no pasaba de los diecisiete años, tenía el cabello recogido con una gorra, dándole un aspecto un poco varonil. Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y después entro la persona faltante, la cual también era una mujer. Esta le puso su varita en el regazo y después se alejó silenciosamente para sentarse junto a su acompañante. Eran iguales, en ese momento supo que eran _las gemelas._

Pensaba que era un mito, todos en aquel pueblo lo pensaban. Tenía solo un año viviendo en Exmouth y había escuchado sobre ellas una vez, por parte de un pequeño chico que trataba de impresionarla. La historia desde un principio le intrigo, pero muchos habitantes le aseguraron que esos sólo eran cuentos que los padres solían contarle a los niños para que no se acercaran a la vieja casa de los señores Clawson. Se decía que odiaban a los niños, eran de edad avanzada y no habían tenido ni un solo hijo. Es más, los que habían tratado personalmente a los señores Clawson decían que solían verlos con desagrado y en su casa no pasaban de la sala. También había escuchado que aquel lugar estaba embrujado y que los pueblerinos podían escuchar pisadas en los pisos superiores.

Pero ahora las tenía cerca de ella, estaban frente a frente. No podía estar muy segura de que fueran realmente ellas, pero por Exmouth no había visto esas caras, podía jurarlo.

Abrió y cerró la boca tal cual pez fuera del agua, no sabía que decir ya que aún la sorpresa no se le quitaba. Sus acompañantes no parecían querer hablar, es más, se acurrucaban cada vez mas contra la pared, ocultándose en las sombras. Se levanto de la silla y recorrió a su alrededor hasta que sus piernas se cansaran, no muy segura de lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Esas chicas eran menores que ella, pero tal vez las únicas personas con vida dentro de muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Tenían que quedarse unidas, si, ese era el plan adecuado. Además ellas no tenían magia y… su mente hizo corto circuito, sintió como los cables imaginarios en su cabeza se fundían y una gran cantidad de humo salía de sus oídos; dejándola completamente en blanco e interrumpiendo su caminata. Las miradas curiosas de aquellas chiquillas se posicionaron en ella, tal vez preguntándose si algo mal estaba ocurriendo o si debían ayudarla. Sin embargo en su mente sólo una palabra se repetía una y otra vez: _magia_, para después dejar pasar a la escena en la que su varita salía volando por los aires dejándola completamente indefensa. Ellas, ellas tenían _magia_. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, y su mandíbula cayo rápidamente. No había visto un mago desde hacía más de un año y ahora estas niñas, con las que tendría que convivir hasta encontrar más vida humana, eran brujas. Que Merlín maldijera su suerte.

— Ustedes… no, eso no puede ser — su voz sonaba histérica, mientras que sus manos iban directo a su cabello para jalárselo levemente. Una sonrisa extraña se formo en sus labios mientras repetía lo mismo unas veces más. Se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había estado unos minutos atrás y abrazo sus piernas, escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas. Una risita nerviosa escapo de sus labios y después todo fue silencio. Su cuerpo dejo de moverse por unos segundos, para después sacar su cabeza de entre las piernas y mirarlas detenidamente con una expresión igual a la que tiene un león antes de matar a su presa. Pudo sentir como una de las chicas se estremecía en su puesto.

— ¿E-estas bien? —resonó en la habitación la voz de la muchacha que se había estremecido. Sabía que a aquella chiquilla no le importaba como ella se sentía, seguramente estaba preocupada por su vida o algo así. Pero ella no mataría, no, ella no se convertiría en uno de _ellos_. Sería irónico, convertirse en lo que estabas huyendo como una cobarde. Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, aún con aquella mirada depredadora, y asintió lentamente.

— ¡Genial! — exclamo la otra con un tono de voz que claramente mostraba lo estresada que estaba de aquel asunto. Se acomodó en el suelo y se llevo su mano derecha para golpearse la cara como muestra de su frustración — ¡Ahora nos toca cuidar a la loca de Granger! ¿No es asombroso?

— ¿Co-cómo sabes mi nombre? —logro articular con sorpresa. La chica que le había preguntado cómo se encontraba miro mal a la otra y se acercó a ella para posarle una mano en el hombro. La castaña salto al sentir la fría mano de la chica sobre su piel, nadie la había tocado desde que todo eso comenzó. Sin proponérselo comenzó a sollozar, su cara se escondió entre sus piernas mientras saladas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Toda esta situación la estaba matando lentamente, ni siquiera se creía capaz de soportarlo unos días más. La inteligente y precavida de Granger se había esfumado desde hacía semanas, ahora sólo quedaba el diminuto rastro de lo que la Gryffindor solía ser. Preguntarle a las muchachas como sabían su nombre había sido estúpido, obviamente iban a saber su nombre, todos lo hacían desde que la guerra había pasado. Por eso ningún lugar era seguro. A veces odiaba ser tan conocida. Los muggles la habían tratado con diferencia, ya que la mayoría ni siquiera sabía quién era ella.

— Mi nombre es Ileannie Clawson, y ella es Eileen —dijo la chica que tenía su mano en el hombro de ella, apretándolo levemente. Saco la cabeza entre sus piernas y se limpió las lágrimas. Estas niñas no eran peligrosas, era una terrible coincidencia que tuvieran magia, eso era todo. Sonrió y se levantó del sillón, para después caminar hasta la cocina y encender la luz. Tenían suerte que aun la electricidad funcionaba en esa parte de la ciudad, si no ya todos los alimentos estarían dañados.

Preparó un poco de chocolate caliente, ya que hacia un poco de frío, y lo sirvió en tres tazas que tenía aún limpias. Las chicas sólo miraban silenciosas, una de ellas se acercó a la puerta que daba al jardín y la cerró, de ella estaba entrando un viento frío. Hermione las llamó con la mirada y cada una se sentó en las sillas que estaban en el pequeño comedor. Lo único que sonaba eran las tazas al estrellarse, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Estaban en pleno octubre y el otoño se hacía notar más que nunca. Un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, sin embargo no quiso decir nada porque pensaba que incomodaría la pregunta, ya encontraría el momento apropiado. Saboreo el poco chocolate que le quedaba y golpeó el fondo de la taza contra la mesa, llamando la atención de las otras dos. Paseó su mirada por la cocina, tratando de encontrar una respuesta de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que ella al ser la mayor tenía que de alguna forma u otra ayudarlas a salir de este asunto. Pronto la electricidad dejaría de funcionar y el agua potable ya no llegaría a las casas. Vivirían bajo la oscuridad y seguramente se morirían de frío cuando el invierno llegara. La magia había estado fallándole, se dio cuenta de esto cuando trato de aparecerse en casa de sus padres. Desde ese día todo hechizo que salía de su varita era débil, hasta los más simples.

— ¿Tienen algún plan? —termino por preguntar varios minutos después de darse por vencida. Las chicas se miraron cómplices y después asintieron al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo no abrieron la boca, sólo se quedaron mirándose entre sí y se susurraron una a otra. Hermione temió por unos segundos no tener lugar en los planes de aquellas chicas y que la dejaran sola y a su suerte. Le recorrió un escalofrío de sólo pensar como haría para sobrevivir, en la oscuridad, sin mucho que comer, completamente sola. Pero no dejaría mostrar su desesperación, conocía a estas chicas tan sólo desde hacía unos minutos y no iba a demostrarle una de sus debilidades como lo es estar sola. Una de las chicas tosió, asustándola, ya que había interrumpido completamente con el silencio que ya se había creado. Tal vez aquella chica estaba enferma y sólo había demorado un poco más que los demás en morir. Eso ataba a la otra a ella, ya que no creía que se aventurara a andar por ahí completamente sola.

— Sí, tenemos un plan. Vamos a ir hasta Wiltshire, de ahí pasaremos a Tierras Altas, en Escocia. Tenemos planeado llegar a Hogwarts, si has leído las noticias sabrás que la falta de magia es gracias al estúpido virus que los muggles lanzaron, no nos morimos pero no tenemos magia. Están tratando la cura en Hogwarts, ahora todo mago y bruja se dirige hasta allí. Con suerte podremos encontrar algunas personas que se unan a nuestro recorrido —dijo Eileen haciendo pausas mientras pensaba mejor que tenía que agregar sin soltar mucha información — nos tomara unos días, quizás semanas, ya que no podremos andar de noche. Saldremos mañana en la mañana, si quieres puedes unirte a nuestra larga caminata. Ir a Wiltshire no nos podrá tomar más de unas cuantas horas, claro que va a ser cansón de todas formas. Tenemos suficiente gasolina para manejar hasta ahí.

— ¿Por qué Wiltshire? —pregunto Hermione curiosa. Sin embargo ellas no respondieron sólo se levantaron y caminaron. De paso Ileannie le golpeo levemente la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita.

A Hermione le quedó claro que no le dirían nada más. Ella era ahora parte del plan, pero no le darían toda la información, como para mantenerla de alguna forma alejada. Sin embargo, la mente de la castaña no paraba de maquinar cosas, _necesitaba _más información.

Las siguió hasta la puerta delantera, por donde salieron sin más aviso. El viento corría fuerte, haciendo revolotear su cabello en el aire. Las hojas pasaban como tornados cerca de ellas, estrellándose contra sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón caqui. Las gemelas se mantenían paradas en media calle, susurrando cosas que no podía entender ya que los silbidos del viento aumentaban cada vez más. Un olor a agua salada inundo sus fosas nasales, parecía como si un huracán se estuviera acercando. De alguna forma era peligroso salir con este clima, pero a las chicas que se encontraban frente a ella parecía no importarles. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la izquierda, dejándola completamente sola. En ese momento se dio cuenta que debía seguirlas si no se quería quedar atrás. Sin saber muy bien a donde iban, camino tras ellas por varios minutos; minutos que se le hacían cada vez más largos debido al silencio que gobernaba. Después de un rato más, las gemelas pararon de repente, haciendo que Hermione casi tropezara. La mirada de ella, que había estado pegada al suelo todo este tiempo, se levanto completamente pudiendo admirar la hermosa mansión de paredes negras que se levantaba ante sus ojos.

-.-.-

_Desesperación_

Cruzaba de un lado a otro, escuchando sus pasos sonar fuertemente en el piso de madera. Estaba aburrido de toda esa situación, tenía que salir cuanto antes, tomar un poco de aire. Sus acompañantes lo miraban ya cansados de tanto movimiento, ya le habían propuesto largarse de ahí, pero no podía. Tenía que quedarse, tal vez no por amistad pero sí por compromiso. Era algo así como una necesidad, necesidad que había adquirido desde su sexto año en el colegio. Quizá no al principio, pero si al final se había convertido en algo que _tenía_ que hacer. Y todo por ellas, a veces maldecía el momento en que las conoció, si nada de eso hubiera pasado probablemente ya estaría lejos de su casa. Pero no podía.

Agarró el vaso que había llenado de whisky y lo vació de un solo trago, estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero era el nerviosismo que se lo estaba comiendo lentamente. Desde que su padre fue enviado a Azkaban y su madre había desaparecido, sólo tenía una razón para no desmoronarse, _ellas._ Y ahora ni siquiera sabía si estaba haciendo bien al esperar, ni siquiera sabía si su razón de cordura seguía viviendo. Sólo esperaría unos días más, si no llegaban se iría con sus compañeros y que se las apañaran en su manera de sobrevivir. Sí, exactamente eso haría. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro al descubrir el genio que era, extremadamente inteligente. A veces no creía que esos planes tan ingeniosos salieran de él. Pero claro, todo era gracias al whisky que lo había dejado en un estado tan lamentable que seguramente tendría que soportar la peor de las resacas al día siguiente.

Se tiró al sillón y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aún manteniendo la sonrisa boba. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero nada de qué preocuparse, últimamente le daban muchos dolores de cabeza y no era nada que una aspirina no pudiera solucionar. Gruño un poco, se sentía incapaz de hablar, era como si tanto alcohol le hubiera embotado el cerebro. Miro al primero de sus acompañantes, con la tez pálida y esos ojos oscuros tan grandes como un abismo, viéndolo preocupado, moviendo su negro cabello una y otra vez algo aburrido. Después vio al otro, a este no lo conocía mucho, solo sabía que había llegado con el primero; piel canela, ojos negros un tanto achinados y cabello negro bastante despeinado. El último no lo miraba, no, no desde el desagradable momento que habían tenido juntos al verlo pisar su casa. Pero debía estar agradecido, lo había encontrado de buen humor en ese momento. Aunque tal vez las circunstancias le habían favorecido un poco, con que él ya estuviera un poco borracho cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa pidiendo alimento y algún lugar donde quedarse.

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto el primer sujeto. Recostando sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, acomodándose mejor en el cómodo sillón que tenía en la oficina. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí dentro, pero seguramente ya estaban aburridos de tanto esperar. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, el borracho sólo veía al techo con mirada soñadora —Puedes responder, al menos que el alcohol no te deje formular mejor tus pensamientos — El hombre soltó un suspiro.

— Esperar —su voz sonó gruesa, sorprendiéndolo un poco —unos días nada más, si no llegan nos iremos.

— ¡Sabes que no tenemos tiempo para gastar! —exclamo molesto su primer acompañante, golpeando con su puño el acabado de madera en el sillón. Llamando la atención de los otros dos presentes.

— ¡Pueden irse sin mí, Theodore! Tú y tu maldito amigo muggle pueden salir por la puerta y dejarme en paz, yo no les estoy pidiendo que se queden, eso ha sido decisión suya —tiro el vaso contra la pared, regando pedazos de cristal por todas partes. Estaba nervioso y cansado, no tenía tiempo para discutir esta clase de cosas. Para él era mejor si lo dejaban solo, así no tenía que estar escuchando regaños por parte de otro. Si había algo en esta vida que él odiaba era que le llamaran la atención, era un adulto y si algo estaba haciendo mal ya se daría cuenta. Regularizó su respiración y se llevó la mano a la cabeza para desordenar su impecable cabello rubio. Tenía que mantener la calma o alguien saldría herido por su mal genio.

— Creo que debes irte a dormir, Draco, estas algo exaltado —se levanta y golpea la espalda del rubio amistosamente en la espalda. Él sólo cierra los ojos y suspira, Theodore tiene razón: está exaltado. Asiente lentamente, si se mueve un poco más su cabeza podría explotarle. Abre los ojos y mira directamente a su acompañante número dos, no recordaba muy bien como se llamaba, tampoco era que le importase. Quita delicadamente la mano que Theodore tenía sobre él, dándole a entender claramente que necesitaba estar solo —vamos, Khaled, te enseñare tu cuarto.

Escucha la puerta cerrarse y golpea con fuerza su cabeza contra la mesa más cercana, incrementando el dolor que ya tenía. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Abrió las ventanas, sintiendo el viento golpear su cara, eso era lo que necesitaba. Aspiro hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran más, la paz hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por unos segundos. Se acomodó en el sofá donde antes había estado sentado aquel chico muggle, hoy no dormiría en su cuarto. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, deseando a que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla. Con esos deseos el cansancio le fue ganando, dejándolo completamente dormido cuando el reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía.


	2. Capítulo 2: Comenzando

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling, todo con lo que no se sientan familiarizados sale de mi retorcida imaginación.

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios y el apoyo!

* * *

><p>Bajó las escaleras tratando de agudizar el oído, la casa sonaba vacía. Al llegar al último peldaño camino rápidamente -casi hasta el punto de llamar a eso que estaba haciendo correr- hacia donde creía que se encontraba la cocina. En su recorrido pudo escuchar el sonido de platos chocar contra otros, no la habían abandonado. Ya más tranquila, llegó a la cocina donde un rico olor a canela gobernaba el ambiente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Una de las gemelas, aún no muy segura de cual era, ponía la comida en la mesa y limpiaba el desorden que había hecho. Hermione se sentó y sirvió un poco de jugo en su vaso, viendo atentamente como la chica se movía por la cocina guardando todo. Quizá ella ni siquiera se había dando cuenta que la castaña ya estaba sentada en la mesa desayunando. Unos segundos después de que esa idea cruzara su mente, la gemela termino de limpiar y se sentó enfrente de ella, llevándose una tostada a la boca. Los minutos pasaban y las dos seguían comiendo en silencio, la castaña comenzó a extrañarse de que la otra no hubiera aparecido para desayunar, era verdaderamente raro ya que en las pocas horas que había pasado junto a ellas no se habían separado. Pero después de que decidieron irse a dormir no las había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.<p>

— Está buscando el carro, Eileen no es muy buena cocinando y siempre prefiere que lo haga yo —dijo Ileannie, mirándola detenidamente y después llevando su plato desechable al basurero. Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si aquella muchacha podía leerle la mente —No, no puedo leer la mente, sólo soy muy buena adivinando.

La castaña se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos como platos y balbuceando unas cuantas veces. Susurro un, "estaba delicioso" casi inaudible, haciéndose más preguntas mentales y esperando a que Ileannie las respondiera, sin embargo ese momento no llegó, la chica al final no podía leer sus pensamientos. Se levanto y botó su plato, no sabía que más hacer ya que parecía que ellas tuvieran todo planeado desde hacía días. Ayer en la noche cuando llegó a la mansión, se pusieron a armar maletas con lo necesario; comida enlatada, primeros auxilios, ropa, etc. No había podido hablarles mucho, pero la información que logro sacarles era que tenían una hermana mayor que al igual que sus padres habían muerto extrañamente por la enfermedad. Lo que era muy raro ya que la enfermedad no debía atacar magos y ellas le habían contado que eran sangre pura. Eso significaba que podía haber mutaciones, aunque dijeran que los que no estaban muertos por la enfermedad a estos días, ya no morirían de ella.

Un claxon sonó afuera de la casa, por como Ileannie se movió saliendo fuera de la cocina, Hermione supuso que ya se iban. Agarraron rápidamente las maletas que habían armado y una a una las fueron colocando en el maletero del Honda Accord. Las chicas no hablaban mucho, por lo tanto tampoco le decían que hacer, así que la castaña tenía que manejarse por pura intuición; suerte tenía que hasta ahora todo lo que hacía era correcto. Corrieron al carro, dejando la casa abierta. Se fueron sin más, nada de miradas tristes a lo que había sido su hogar. Pasaron enfrente de la casa de la castaña, ella si la vio algo melancólica, le hubiera gustado parar y poder despedirse como se debía, pero ellas parecían tener algo de prisa. Una canción comenzó a sonar, si no se equivocaba era _New Born_ de _Muse_, desde el asiento de atrás pudo ver como Eileen comenzaba a golpear el volante del carro y tararear, supuso que le gustaba. Entonces llega la parte de la guitarra eléctrica, el volumen sube a su máximo y Eileen comienza a golpear el volante mucho más fuerte. Ve a Ileannie sonreír de lado y acomodarse en el sillón, sería un viaje largo. Los minutos pasaron y la canción fue sustituida por _Bliss_ del mismo grupo. La canción cambió por el sonido de un piano, los vellos de la piel a Hermione se le erizaron, conocía muy bien la canción. Sus manos golpeaban sus pantalones conforme el ritmo iba acelerando, sí, conocía muy bien la canción. "_H-8 is the one for me_" dijo más fuerte de lo que debía y a pesar del volumen las chicas pudieron perfectamente escucharla. A pesar de que no habían hablado mucho, Eileen le siguió el juego con eso de cantar la canción, y así, las dos fueron por más de seis minutos cantando _Space Dementia._

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, se ocupaba de mirar pasar casas y arboles, mas casas y mas arboles. Estaba totalmente aburrida, aún podía escuchar las canciones de _Muse_ sonar en un volumen ya más bajo. Sabía que habían salido de Exmouth hacia tiempo, o por lo menos eso creía, la conductora parecía muy segura de saber adónde iba. En el pasado tal vez no hubiera arriesgado su vida a que una chica de dieciséis años, como le habían dicho que tenían, manejara un carro con ella de pasajero. Pero ahora todo era diferente, le importaba poco si se volteaban y todos morían. Suspiró y golpeó su frente contra el frío vidrio del Honda, deseando que el viaje terminara ya que sus piernas se sentían acalambradas. Pero aún faltaba tiempo, lo sabía.

A pesar de que Wiltshire estuviera cerca y que Eileen manejaba como poseso, se encontraban continuamente con amontonamientos de coches que la gente había dejado y probablemente huido caminando de la enfermedad. Pobres ilusos que seguramente ya estaban enfermos y no querían aceptarlo. Por ahora la carretera estaba vacía y si tenían suerte no encontrarían más carros hasta llegar a Wiltshire. Lo que le hizo recordar que aun no sabía porque iban a ese lugar, quizá porque sería mucho más fácil pasar por ahí, pero según lo que ellas le habían dicho tenían que _parar._

— ¿Por dónde vamos? —pregunto Ileannie soltando un gran bostezo, había estado durmiendo desde hacia varios minutos.

— Saliendo de Somerset Sur, estamos bastante cerca, llegamos en unos cuarenta minutos más —a Hermione le pareció que cuarenta minutos todavía era mucho. Tomando en cuenta de que ya no tenía mucho que ver, sólo tierras verdes por todas partes y alguno que otro árbol. El paisaje había cambiado totalmente.

Bostezó y se acomodó en el asiento trasero que ocupaba ella sola, si tanto tenía que esperar iba a hacer que se pasara rápido, pensando eso quedó dormida escuchando como _Feeling Good_ sonaba en la radio.

Alguien la movía por el hombro, abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrando su mirada a la luz y pudo distinguir a una de las gemelas mirarla algo molesta. Salió del carro, estaba frente una gran mansión con enredaderas que crecían en los muros de ladrillos rojos y grandes ventanas que brillaban bajo la luz del sol, el lugar era sencillamente hermoso. Sin embargo la hierba ya estaba algo alta y con sólo ver a su alrededor podía notar que habían abandonado la jardinería hacía un muy largo tiempo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó tras Ileannie y Eileen, que como si la casa fuera suya entraron con tan solo girar el pomo de la puerta. Adentro todo estaba más oscuro, decorada de una manera elegante y un tanto tenebrosa. Aquella casa se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Sus pasos resonaban en toda la entrada, era casi imposible de que alguien no las escuchara. Hermione fijo su atención a las paredes, encontrando cuadros que se movían y fotos realmente antiguas. Era una casa de magos y lo más probable era que fueran sangre limpia. Entonces se sintió como estorbo, ella no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, lo mejor sería esperar afuera. Antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta escucho pasos bajar las grandes escaleras, su mirada rápidamente corrió a la persona que estaba haciendo tanto ruido. Era un chico de ojos achinados y piel canela, los veía algo sorprendido y trataba de retroceder torpemente los escalones.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —grito Ileannie sacando su varita y apuntándolo, aunque supiera que era totalmente inútil hacerlo. Entonces la mirada del chico se ilumino y dejo de retroceder.

— ¡Theo, llegaron unas chicas con las mismas cosas raras que tú! Creo que son las que están esperando —grito a todo pulmón antes de correr escaleras arriba y desaparecer. Se escucharon pasos, y sillas zurrando contra el suelo. Unos segundos después dos pares de zapatos negros bien lustrados hacían aparición en la cima de la escalera.

Un gritillo de alegría se escucho salir de las chicas, Hermione instintivamente subió su mirada un poco más para alcanzar a ver quiénes eran los que estaban bajando la escalera. Su mente se estanco, los segundos que pasaron para que las personas terminaran de bajar las escaleras –aún sin darse cuenta de su presencia – y miraran detenidamente a las gemelas. No podía creerlo, frente a sus ojos estaban parados nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. No los había visto en años, bueno, a Malfoy sí, pero eso ya no contaba. Habían terminado el último año juntos, siendo unos de los pocos estudiantes que regresaran a Hogwarts para repetirlo. El rubio no se había comportado _tan_ mal, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo trataron de evitarse lo más posible. Y con Nott, él no había regresado para el último año, por fuentes alejadas había escuchado que el chico se había ido a Estados Unidos para terminar el colegio allá, por problemas con el Ministerio y la caza de mortífagos. Ahora más que nunca, sabía que no podía estar ahí con ellos, no saldría viva de ese lugar. Para esto era que las chicas querían llegar a Wiltshire, querían encontrarse con el estúpido de Malfoy. Entonces todo vino a su mente, con razón la casa le parecía tan familiar ¡Era la Mansión Malfoy! Maldita sea, la habían torturado en ese mismo lugar, las palabras _Sangre Sucia_ se le habían grabado en ese mismo suelo. Retrocedió espantada, tenía que salir cuanto antes, sus pasos resonaron contra las paredes y ese fue el momento en el que todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —pregunto Draco cuidadosamente, su voz era mucho más gruesa de lo que Hermione recordaba. La castaña ya se esperaba la típica charla contra los sangre sucia, podía ver la cara de su antiguo compañero cambiar a diferentes emociones drásticamente, sin embargo esa plática nunca llego. Ileannie le había susurrado algo al oído y el parecía estar calmado con ello, algo realmente raro sabiendo lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser el menor de los Malfoy.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —pregunto Theodore ignorando toda la situación y saliendo por la puerta hacia el jardín principal. En esos minutos que habían pasado dentro el clima había cambiado totalmente, el viento volvía a soplar de forma violenta como lo había hecho ayer en la noche. El cabello de todos los presentes se movía con el viento y sus ropas se pegaban cada vez más a sus cuerpos, dejando ondear la parte que sobraba — Madre Naturaleza ha estado últimamente algo loca ¿no?

Decidieron no ir en carro ya que quedaba muy poca gasolina y no llegarían muy lejos, todos caminaban cargando grandes maletas en silencio. Solo el viento chocando contras sus oídos provocando un horrible silbido. Hermione como siempre no sabía dónde iban, sólo estaban siguiendo al chico de ojos achinados. De todos los presentes quizás era él el que le inspiraba más confianza, tal vez por el simple hecho de que no cargaba varita consigo y sospechaba que era muggle. No los habían presentado aún y dudaba mucho que se lo fueran a presentar. Así eran ellos, fríos y reservados, tal vez algo amistosos con sus iguales, pero eso lo estaba dudando. Iba al lado derecho del chico achinado, simplemente porque los otros se habían quedado murmurando cosas más atrás y sabía que a ella no le tenía que importar que tanto secretearan. Pero se estaba sintiendo sola, hablar tan poco durante todos estos días iba a terminar haciéndole daño.

— ¿Adonde se supone que vamos? —pregunto tratando de comenzar un tema de conversación, sin embargo el chico no decía nada. Hubiera pensado que era mudo pero ya lo había escuchado gritar antes y capto de inmediato el mensaje, él tampoco quería hablarle. Bufó y pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ojalá encontraran más personas en el camino porque el comportamiento de sus ahora acompañantes le estaba comenzando a incomodar de una manera inimaginable.

— Vamos a Londres —contesto simplemente, concentrando su mirada en el camino — voy con la esperanza de encontrar más comida enlatada y eso… ya sabes… para que podamos sobrevivir. Tenemos que tener la vista en la carretera y sus alrededores, podríamos encontrar alguna bicicleta o aún mejor una moto. Confía en mí, no nos perderemos soy bueno con las rutas, desde pequeño me ha gustado viajar. Apropósito, mi nombre es Khaled Aiken y es un gusto conocerte.

Hermione quedo sorprendida, el chico no era tan amargado después de todo. Una agradable sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él y se la contagio a ella, sería su salvación en ese grupo de personas que seguramente la odiaban. Miro sobre su hombro unos segundos, ellos seguían susurrándose cosas. Se preguntaba si realmente estaban prestando atención a la ruta que estaban siguiendo, tal vez deberían dar unas pequeñas vueltas para ver si se confundían, sería gracioso. Minutos después se dio cuenta que estaba aburrida, los murmullos detrás de ella habían cesado desde hacía mucho y ahora eran sustituidos por quejidos. Ella sólo buscaba algo divertido que hacer, de vez en cuando pateaba alguna que otra piedra que encontrara en el camino o cantaba en voz baja una canción, esto se estaba volviendo su pesadilla.

Sentía el sol pegarle en la cabeza y pese al viento que corría, gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro. Ya habían caminado kilómetros, aún sin ver señales de vida, sólo casas y más casas abandonadas. Bueno, no exactamente abandonadas, estaba segura que dentro de esas paredes cadáveres podrían estar reposando con sus cuerpos hinchados debido a la cantidad de días que habían pasado. No quería ni pensar en el putrefacto olor, desde pequeña sufría de nauseas fácilmente y no quería imaginar que sería de ella si se encontraba con uno. De tan sólo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremecía, ver gente muerta no le importaba, lo difícil era el olor, ese olor que podía impregnarse en su ropa y no irse de ahí hasta quien sabe cuántas lavadas. Su madre le había dicho cuando era más pequeña que todo estaba en la mente, después de unos segundos te olvidarías del olor pero si volvías a pensar en ello lo sentirías nuevamente. Y eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella, aunque por suerte nunca ha sentido el olor de cuerpos humanos siendo comidos por la tierra, pero se imaginaba que era algo así como comida descompuesta. Y entonces el olor llegaba a su mente y comenzaba a sentirse mal. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de lo pálida que se había puesto y como el sudor corría por su piel más rápido de lo normal. Sentía un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas tratar de salir por sus ojos a la fuerza, pero no las dejaría, ellos no podían verla de esa forma porque por ahora eran mayoría y no podía mostrar su lado débil.

El viento se torno cada vez más frio de un momento a otro, ahora sentía como si la hubieran metido en un enorme congelador. Los dientes le castañearon y se abrazó a ella misma. Entonces recordó lo que Nott había dicho "_Madre Naturaleza ha estado últimamente algo loca ¿no?" _tenía que decir que estaba en lo correcto, aunque estuvieran en pleno octubre ese viento frío no era tan normal. Vio al cielo y notó que las nubes estaban mucho más oscuras y se juntaban impidiéndole ver el azul del cielo. Iba a llover, se enfermarían y no podrían seguir en su camino a Escocia. Trato de mirar a su alrededor buscando casas en las que podrían alojarse, sin embargo lo único que podía ver a varios kilómetros era campo.

Un agradable olor a perfume inundo el ambiente, Hermione frunció mientras giraba la cabeza lentamente tratando de encontrar de donde provenía. Sin embargo se encontró con la fuente más rápido de lo que imaginaba, a sólo unos centímetros atrás de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Contuvo el aliento mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosado, no podía creer que ese agradable olor proviniera del Slytherin. Tenerlo tan cerca le estaba molestando de una forma u otra, le hacía sentirse incomoda. Se masajeo el cuello de forma nerviosa y trataba de hacer como que no había notado la presencia del rubio, pero le era prácticamente imposible cuando el olor de este se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza.

— Va a llover —lo escucho decir con esa voz gruesa y varonil que tanto le había sorprendido desde el principio —No veo ninguna casa cerca en la que podamos estar hasta que podamos salir, ¿Alguna idea?

Lo escucho suspirar y pudo sentir su aliento golpear su nuca. Se masajeo el cuello un poco más fuerte y mordió su labio, no entendía que le estaba pasando. Vio como Khaled miraba a todas partes con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se rascó la cabeza y después se detuvo repentinamente.

— Habrá que usar esa rara tienda suya, podemos internarnos un poco más a los campos y encontrar un lugar plano para armarla —dijo Khaled internándose al alto césped, seguido por todos los demás que ni siquiera discutieron la decisión.

Hermione fue atrás de ellos, siguiéndolos silenciosamente mientras sus zapatillas se llenaban de tierra y apartaba las hierbas ya crecidas con las manos. Así siguieron unos minutos más, alejándose cada vez más de la carretera. Hermione pensó en todo lo que tendrían que volver a caminar para regresar a su camino y que ni siquiera sabía muy bien por donde se habían metido, ya que poco presto atención a por donde iban. Se había alejado más de lo debido y vagamente veía la cabeza de sus acompañantes, pero sabía que ellos estaban vigilándola ya que miraban sobre sus hombros continuamente sólo para corroborar que ella seguía ahí. ¿Qué pasaría si le diera por huir? ¿Ellos la seguirían? No lo creía. Sólo estaba con ellos porque Khaled se encontraba, y parecía que hasta a él le prestaban más atención. Seguramente porque se perderían si no tuvieran a ese muggle que conocía tan bien las rutas.

— Aquí puede ser —anuncio Khaled cuando llegaron cerca a un árbol donde el pasto estaba mucho más bajo. Hermione en ese momento le noto un acento no típico de un británico, hasta le resulto un tanto gracioso. Pero parecía que nadie más lo había notado, ya que todos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar examinándolo.

Cuando el cielo ya se encontraba totalmente cubierto de nubes oscuras, ya la tienda de acampar había sido alzada por los tres hombres. Las gemelas no habían ayudado mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron sentadas bajo el árbol viendo como los demás trabajaban. Hermione, por su parte, fue a recorrer el lugar mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Sobre todo lo que había sucedido justamente con el rubio que en ese momento hablaba con Nott alejado de todos. Suspiro, seguramente era algo sin importancia y sólo la tenía en los nervios el que se viera rodeada de tantas serpientes.

Una gota cayó directo a su frente, llamándole rápidamente la atención. Escucho como alguien gritaba su apellido y camino rápidamente hacia la tienda de acampar antes de que se empapara más. Adentro no era lo que ella en verdad esperaba siendo una tienda de acampar mágica. Era mucho más pequeña que la que ella había usado junto a Harry y Ron en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Pero todos se podían acomodar bien en las sillas que se encontraban esparcidas dentro. Trato de sentarse lo más cerca a Khaled para buscar por lo menos una conversación civilizada, pero este parecía estar bastante ocupado hablando con Nott sobre la ruta que estaban tomando. Se dio cuenta que mientras ellos dos estuvieran ocupados, no tendría con quien hablar y se mantendría en silencio por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No ayudaba en nada que muy cerca de ella, Malfoy y las gemelas Clawson murmuraban entre ellos y le lanzaban cortas miradas de vez en cuando. Estos eran los momentos en los que pensaba que seguirlos no había sido una gran idea después de todo.

Después de unos minutos, ya sólo quedaban cuatro dentro de la tienda, Nott y Khaled habían salido con unos impermeables sin decirles a los otros que iban a hacer. Pero ella sabía que no estaban muy lejos ya que se podían escuchar sus voces y pasos caminar alrededor de la tienda bajo la lluvia. Los murmullos entre sus otros tres acompañantes no habían cesado, es más, murmuraban cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Soltó un bostezo y golpeó suavemente su cabeza contra la pared de la tienda, si seguía así de aburrida se dormiría ahí mismo. De repente los murmullos desaparecieron, ahora sólo eran miradas entre ellos.

— Granger —comenzó Eileen llamando su atención, la chica se aclaró la garganta y tosió un par de veces — lo lamentamos.

La cara de confusión de Hermione no podía ser mucho más notable, no tenía ni la menor idea de que se estaban disculpando los otros tres. Tal vez por tratarla de esa manera todo ese tiempo, por habérsela llevado de su casa, no sabía. Un trueno se oyó y las gotas de lluvia cayeron con mucha más fuerza, opacando en ese momento la pregunta que la castaña había hecho, la que en ese momento no sería respondida.


	3. Capítulo 3: Angeline

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling, todo con lo que no se sientan familiarizados sale de mi retorcida imaginación.

Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p>Ya habían caminado varias horas desde que la lluvia había cesado, todos en completo silencio. Habían llegado a Shrewton, Khaled les había dejado investigar el lugar con tal y que no se alejaran mucho de la ruta. Como siempre Hermione se quedo cerca del chico muggle, siguiéndolo adonde fuera sin prestar mucha atención en su alrededor. Los Slytherin se habían perdido de su vista y estaba completamente segura que no se habían ido juntos.<p>

Hasta ahora lo que había visto de Shrewton estaba vacío, las casas con las puertas y persianas cerradas, los carros aparcados en la calle de forma desordenada, dejando poco espacio para caminar. Animales tumbaban botes de basura y comían de las sobras que poco a poco se iban acabando. Sin embargo, todo se sentía normal… tomando en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido, claro. La castaña se esperaba cuerpos regados por la calle, suciedad en todas partes, fuego, mal olor. Pero nada, todo estaba completamente limpio. Excepto por la basura regada por los animales.

Ella había visitado Shrewton una vez junto a sus padres. La llevaron para navidad cuando tenía unos siete años para ver las hermosas iglesias y hacer un poco de turismo interno. Sólo recordarlo le dolía, sus padres estaban ahora muertos y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ellos. Es más, seguramente todos sus familiares estaban muertos ya, estaba sola en el mundo.

Recordó lo que le habían dicho los tres Slytherin en la tienda de acampar, "_lo lamentamos" _y no estaba segura de que era lo que querían decir con eso. Sólo esperaba el momento preciso para preguntarle a alguno de ellos de que se trataba, aunque por el momento no se sentía lo suficientemente segura. Los Slytherin se destacaban por ser fríos y calculadores, no expresaban sus sentimientos al menos que fuera desprecio. Y ella no estaba en la mejor de las posiciones en ese momento. Por el momento no habían hecho comentarios insultantes, ni a Khaled que era muggle ni a ella que era una _sangresucia, _pero eso no significaba que fueran grandes amigos. Sólo que tal vez no era el mejor de los momentos como para ponerse en esas estupideces.

A lo lejos venían las gemelas con Malfoy y Nott atrás, todos con los mismos rostros que no expresaban sentimiento alguno. Venían despacio y con pasos arrastrados, con las maletas colgándole pesadamente de los hombros. Malfoy los llamo con la mano y se metieron a una calle desapareciendo de la vista de la ojimiel y el muggle. Corrieron tras ellos ya que les llevaban ventaja, para después encontrarlos sentados en una mesa de madera que estaba fuera de una casa abandonada. La mesa no era muy grande, aún estaba mojada –como casi todo a su alrededor– y por debajo se podía ver una fina telaraña. La casa parecía estar en un peor estado, la puerta estaba abierta mostrando parte del oscuro vestíbulo, las ventanas con algunas cortinas corridas y otras estaban simplemente abiertas, los ladrillos con los que la habían construido estaban sucios. Por como las cosas se veían parecía que hubiera sido saqueada, lo que comprobaba que más personas habían pasado por ahí en busca de refugio y algunos suministros.

Khaled de su mochila sacó un gran mapa y lo extendió en toda la mesa, apuntando donde exactamente estaban. Apretó los labios y vio a los demás esperando respuestas, puso el otro dedo donde se marcaba con letras negras "_Londres"_. Eileen e Ileannie se miraban entre sí y después al papel, no muy seguras de que comentar. Nott se inclino en la mesa sin decir nada, parecía muy interesado en ver a su alrededor como para comentar en la ruta. Sin embargo, Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y pasó la mirada por todo el mapa después con su dedo índice trazo por donde se debía ir según él. Khaled se removió un poco, negando con la cabeza lentamente mientras señalaba con el dedo otra ruta diferente. Malfoy lo miro contrariado, arrugando el entrecejo, seguramente planeando algún insulto por haber cuestionado sus decisiones. Pero como vio Hermione, el rubio se resistió, aunque claramente estaba enojado. Hermione se preguntó por qué ya no había comentarios hirientes, por qué los Slytherin parecían estar conteniéndose todas sus palabras llenas de veneno contra ellos y preferían actuar indiferentes.

— A ver, ¿Por qué irnos por allá va a ser más fácil? A mis ojos _mi _camino está más corto — dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con tono intimidante. Pero el rostro de Khaled se mantuvo calmado y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

— La cuestión es, Malfoy, que tienes razón —todos se miraron entre sí, no comprendían a que quería llegar el chico — tienes mucha razón, sin embargo, el camino que tú eliges nos lleva entre campos vacíos llenos de hierba y posiblemente animales, no veremos construcciones hasta llegar tal vez a Stonehenge. Pero mi camino es a largo plazo, podemos usar lo poco que nos queda de sol y apurarnos a Winterbourne Stoke donde podremos quedarnos en alguna casa y pasar la noche para poder retomar camino temprano en la mañana.

Tenían que aceptarlo, el plan de Khaled era mucho mejor. No se veía a ella caminando a altar horas de la noche prestando mucha atención a cualquier ruido extraño. Ni los animales de por ahí que debían estar más que hambrientos y ellos sin magia podían ser una presa bastante fácil. Pero si querían llegar a Winterbourne Stoke debían apurarse, si sus cálculos no fallaban no les quedaba mucho de sol y lo más probable es que aunque fueran rápido llegarían ahí en la noche. Los cuatro Slytherin asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa a la misma vez, aunque Hermione pudo notar que Malfoy no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión. Khaled y ella se quedaron sólo unos segundos más sentados, ambos en profundo silencio, como meditando lo que iba a suceder los siguientes días.

No sabía cuánto había caminando pero ya sentía que si daba un paso más caería rendida, desde que se mudó a Exmouth solía salir a caminar todas las mañanas para despejar su mente y mantener la figura, pero esto de caminar kilómetros ya era demasiado para su cuerpo. Además de que su estomago le pedía alimento y eso no le ayudaba para nada a concentrarse en seguir caminando. Sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin logró ver el cartel avisándoles que habían llegado a Winterbourne Stroke, un pequeño pueblo. No era muy diferente a lo que había visto en Shrewton, aunque en las casas de este se notaba poco vandalismo y los animales no se habían interesado por la basura aún. Giraron hacía la izquierda, internándose a una calle que pasaba por unas casas y terminaba en un tipo de depósito. Khaled les mando a descansar debajo de la sombra de uno de los árboles mientras ellos buscaban una buena casa donde podrían pasar la noche, Hermione no podía estar más agradecida.

Tomó por lo menos treinta minutos para que Khaled se acercara a ellas sin rastro de Malfoy y Nott. Les contó que habían encontrado una casa totalmente vacía que se hallaba un poco lejos y tendrían que caminar más. Las chicas no recibieron muy bien la noticia, así que quejándose se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a seguir al chico muggle. Él les contaba como habían entrado a varias casas que aún tenían personas adentro, teniendo que salir varias veces corriendo porque el olor era insoportable. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y sintió ganas de vomitar, si tuviera más confianza con el muggle de seguro lo callaría. Sin embargo Eileen e Ileannie se veían tan interesadas en seguir escuchando que prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y enfocar sus pensamientos en otra parte.

La casa era bastante oscura gracias a la falta de luz y los colores de las paredes, todos tenían que andar con sumo cuidado para no chocar contra los muebles y romper algo o lastimarse. Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, escuchando atentamente la conversación que Eileen y Khaled mantenían. A veces fruncía el seño, toda la escena se le hacía demasiado irreal, Eileen era una sangre pura, Slytherin, tenía bastante dinero; pero la veía hablar con el chico muggle como si sus prejuicios a la sangre no existieran, como si nunca le hubieran inculcado que ella era "mejor" que todos los demás. Se reía de sus chistes y hasta podía jurar que había notado un poco de coqueteo de parte de ambos, pero fue tan ligero que descarto la posibilidad, tal vez ya estaba muy cansada y comenzaba a confundir las cosas. Por eso sin decir palabra se levanto del lugar y subió la escalera hasta los cuartos que se habían repartido.

"_Estaba enfrente de un edificio blanco, todo a su alrededor se movía de manera lenta menos ella. Cruzo la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a su cita con el médico. Al abrir la puerta del local sus oídos se llenaron de ruidosas risas infantiles, impregnándola de una extraña felicidad. Pasó su mirada por el lugar, colores llamativos, grandes imágenes de varias caricaturas, muchos juguetes regados, sillones coloridos pegados a las paredes, y sobretodo, muchos niños corriendo por todas partes. Ahí entre ellos se encontraba la razón por la que había salido del trabajo, por la que tal vez llegaría tarde a su cita con el médico. Su sonrisa se ensancho con solo verla, tan pequeña, tan llena de luz. Sus rulos castaños se movían de arriba abajo mientras corría, sus ojos de un bello color miel resplandecían de alegría, su hermoso vestidito rosa se había permanecido impecable. Fácilmente la podría hacer pasar por su hija, sí, aunque prácticamente lo era después de todas estas semanas cuidándola. _

— _¿Ya viene a recogerla? —pregunto la cuidadora que estaba a su lado, ella se sobresalto un poco, no la había visto. Lentamente asintió, aún recuperándose de la sorpresa— ¡Angeline, vino a buscarte tu tía! _

_La pequeña corrió hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus pequeños bracitos y riendo fuertemente. Agarrada de su mano caminaron hasta la mesa de recepción para firmar su salida, Angeline no paraba de dar saltitos. Sabía que estaba bastante contenta ya que su padre y su madre regresarían de su viaje de trabajo, había estado marcando los días en el calendario desde que se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto. Hermione escribió su nombre y siendo jalada suavemente por su sobrina caminaron hasta la puerta. Pero Angeline se detuvo bruscamente y la vio con los ojos grandes de sorpresa. Sin decirle palabra se soltó de ella y salió corriendo hasta uno de los sillones donde había dejado su abriguito de jean. Hermione la vio de lejos, golpeando su reloj de muñeca para que ella captara que debía apurarse. Miró por la ventana hacía donde había estacionado su auto, un hombre vestido completamente de negro le llamo la atención, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar ya que una explosión hizo que volara por los aires. _

_Cuando logro abrir los ojos todo estaba en escombros, los niños gritaban, las cuidadoras corrían y unos cinco hombres vestidos de negro con mascaras caminaban a su alrededor riendo malévolamente y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. "Mortifagos" pensó. Rápidamente levanto su adolorido cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía e intento buscar a Angeline entre los niños que se escondían. La vio detrás de una mesa, con grandes lágrimas surcando su rostro y agarrándose fuertemente las rodillas. Hermione buscó en sus pantalones la varita, sin resultado alguno. Una maldición asesina paso rosándole, golpeando a un pequeño pelirrojo que estaba detrás de ella, el cual cayó sin sonido alguno al suelo. Más maldiciones, más niños caídos. Volvió a buscar a su sobrina con la mirada, encontrándola justo en el mismo lugar donde la había visto antes, pero algo hizo que parara en seco y mirara con horror hacia donde Angeline estaba. Detrás de la niña un mortifago caminaba, obviamente la había ya visto e iba a matarla. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lágrimas surcaban su rostro solo del pensar que algo le pasara a su sobrina. _

— _¡NO! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver como el rayo verde le pegaba a la niña, que caía en el suelo con sus ojos cristalinos como muñeca de porcelana. Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Angeline, llorando amargamente, sintiendo que una parte de su alma se rompía en pedazos irremplazables. Pasó su pulgar por los labios pálidos de su sobrina y después subió hasta sus ojos, cerrándolos. Se recostó contra la mesa, abrazando a Angeline, olvidando que su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente. El mismo mortífago que acabo con la vida de su princesa le apunto con la varita, comenzando a acercase peligrosamente. Hermione cerró sus ojos exhausta, esperando el golpe de la maldición asesina sin poner resistencia alguna. Sin embargo la luz verde nunca llego."_

Se levantó con ojos llorosos, no podía creer que esa pesadilla después de un año volviera a aparecer. Se limpió las lágrimas con el pijama, era mejor no dejar evidencia. Sus pies tocaron el frio suelo, enviándole una corriente eléctrica que hizo estremecerla, había decidido que después de eso ya no podría dormir. Suspiró, odiaba recordar aquel día, odiaba todo lo que había sucedido después. Sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, notando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor como si tuviera visión nocturna. Un sonido en la puerta la hizo voltearse rápidamente, encontrándose a Eileen completamente empapada en sudor. La chica comenzó a toser fuertemente, llevándose la mano a la boca mientras que con la otra agarraba la perilla de la puerta. Se arrodillo, aún tosiendo con desesperación viendo a Hermione como si ella pudiera hacer algo. Tan rápido como llegó, cayó desmayada dejando ver que la mano con la que se había estado tapando la boca estaba ahora llena de sangre. Hermione corrió a ella, gritando su nombre y moviéndola para despertarla, sin embargo la chica no daba señales de vida. El primero en llegar fue Khaled, que dormía en el cuarto de enfrente y los gritos lo habían despertado. Agarró a Eileen y la puso en la cama, comprobando si aun tenía pulso. Después llego Ileannie, preguntado preocupada si habían visto a su hermana, llevándose la sorpresa de verla inconsciente y completamente pálida. Después Malfoy y Nott que entraron corriendo a la misma vez. A Hermione le sorprendió ver como Malfoy se acercaba a la gemela enferma y agarraba su mano, susurrándole algo a Khaled, que solo respondió levantando sus hombros y saliendo del lugar.

Ya el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo completamente despejado. Había visto a sus acompañantes salir y entrar del cuarto, menos a Malfoy, a ese hombre no lo veía desde hacía ya varias horas. A Eileen le tomó severos minutos volver a despertar, pero desde ese momento su fiebre no bajaba y la tos no paraba. Ileannie sólo se separó de su lado cuando tuvo que ir a preparar algo ya que su hermana tenía hambre. Khaled y Nott eran los que más entraban y salían; el muggle con medicamentos que lograba encontrar rebuscando en las casas y Nott con paños de agua para la frente de Eileen. Ver tanta gente trabajar le hacía sentir una buena para nada. Recordaba como en la mañana todo era un caos, desde que Khaled se fue dejando a los cuatro magos solos, la única idea que se formulaba era que Eileen tenía aquella gripe fantasma y que moriría pronto. Por suerte Khaled llegó bastante rápido con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó a todos de su duda, no era más que una gripe común que le afecto mucho.

Llegó el momento de quedarse sola con la enferma, Ileannie había salido hace ya varios minutos para dejar que Eileen durmiera y los otros tampoco querían interferir. Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, contaba las hormigas pasar por el marco de las ventanas, no tenía la menor idea de que debía hacer. Un sonido le llamo la atención, era Eileen tosiendo fuertemente como en la noche, señalándole el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el vaso y se lo tendió, Eileen se trago el líquido con lentitud, bajando el vaso hasta su regazo cada vez que se detenía para tomar aire. Con un movimiento de mano le pidió que se acercara, y así Hermione lo hizo. Un momento de silencio, Hermione miraba la pálida y sudorosa piel de la chica, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y remojaba sus labios con la lengua.

— Lo… lo lamentamos mucho —comenzó a hablar Eileen, aún con los ojos cerrados pero recitando las palabras con un tono de voz que a Hermione le ponía la piel de gallina — Lo que te voy a decir no se lo puedes contar a nadie, si ellos se enteran que sabes se van a enojar mucho. Debes prometerlo.

— Lo prometo —susurró Hermione, impaciente por saber que era lo que la Slytherin le tenía que contar.

— Hace dos años se hizo un ataque a una guardería, se perdieron muchas vidas… demasiadas — Hermione dio un paso atrás, no quería escuchar nada de ese día, no quería. Unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo le invadieron, pero no lo hizo, ella era valiente y quería escuchar que era lo que la chica de dieciséis años debía decirle — Los mortífagos arrasaron con toda vida existente en el lugar, sabemos que perdiste a alguien en aquel atentado, sabemos lo que tuviste que pasar. Lo siento.

— Ustedes no tienen nada que ver, no deben lamentarse — su vista ya no estaba fija en ella, no podía, mirarla le recordaba todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, las peleas, la soledad. Recordar algo que tanto había estado esperando olvidar le dolía a un punto de querer callar al mundo.

— No, es que no entiendes ¡Nosotros sabíamos! ¡Nosotros le avisamos a los aurores lo que pasaría! — el corazón se detuvo, todo a su alrededor fue completo silencio como si alguien hubiese apretado el botón de Mute. Su cerebro se había desconectado, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran esas líneas de colores y el ruido que aparece cuando el televisor no encuentra la señal del canal, no podía pensar. Sus ojos buscaron a Eileen, tratando de encontrar alguna pizca de mentira, pero no, era totalmente sincera. Ella ahora tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no la miraba, era como si en la sábana de la cama una batalla muy interesante estuviera comenzando. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz de su acompañante volviera a fluir con el mismo tono — Pero eso no es todo, nosotros…

La confesión fue interrumpida por un sonido de la puerta abriéndose que sorprendió a ambas, haciéndolas saltar un poco y girar la cabeza con brusquedad. Khaled las miro curioso, sabiendo que había interrumpido una valiosa conversación. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, viéndose entre sí, tal vez esperando a que uno de ellos hablara primero. El chico terminó de abrir la puerta y entró al cuarto agarrando con su mano derecha el botiquín de primeros auxilios que desde esa mañana llevaba a todos lados. Atrás de él venía Nott con una cubeta de agua en una mano y el paño en la otra. Eileen se veía un poco mejor de cómo estaba en la madrugada, pero no por eso iban a bajar las guardias. Que una de las chicas se enfermara sólo hacia el viaje más lento, ya debían haber partido hacia Londres y no estaban muy seguros de cuándo sería conveniente volver a tomar marcha sin que la chica tuviera una recaída.

— ¿Puedes buscar a Malfoy?— le dijo Khaled a ella mientras tocaba la cabeza de Eileen para comprobar si tenía fiebre —hace ya horas que no lo veo, comienzo a preocuparme.

Hermione suspiró, no era un trabajo de su agrado pero por lo menos tendría algo que hacer. Miro a Eileen haciéndole saber que tenían aún una conversación pendiente y salió del lugar. En las escaleras se encontró con Ileannie, que llevaba una bandeja con comida, esta ni siquiera le miro al pasar. Afuera hacía frío, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que su cabello volaba por todas partes, algunas hebras pegándole como látigos en su rostro. Con la mano en los bolsillos de sus jeans caminó por el jardín de tres casas gritando el apellido de la persona que buscaba, sin recibir una contestación. Había pasado la gasolinera cuando decidió detenerse enfrente de una calle que daba a la misma clase de depósito que había visto al principio. De repente un ruido hizo que se estremeciera, era el de un mueble cayendo al suelo, venía de su izquierda, en un bar que se encontraba justo alado de la calle. Caminó hasta la construcción de paredes cremas y cruzó la blanca puerta de madera, el lugar estaba parcialmente iluminado por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. Ya adentro sus oídos pudieron percibir el leve sonido de un gemido, seguido por otro. Hermione siguió el sonido, quitando sillas del camino a su paso, sin embargo después de unos cuantos minutos seguía sin resultado alguno, como si su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala broma. Se preparaba para salir del lugar cuando un nuevo gemido volvió a llamarle la atención, este provenía detrás de una mesa donde la luz del sol no pegaba. Se acercó lentamente y en silencio, cualquier persona podía estar detrás de la mesa y ella no estaba en posición como para defenderse. Sin embargo la sorpresa fue inmensa, detrás de aquel mueble se encontraba Draco Malfoy, completamente borracho y con sangre saliendo de su abdomen.


	4. Capítulo 4: Un rubio herido

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling, todo con lo que no se sientan familiarizados sale de mi retorcida imaginación.

¡Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes! Debido a la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo; pero viéndolo ahora por el lado bueno ¡Ya estoy a una semana de salir de vacaciones! Tratare de actualizar más seguido. También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, no saben lo mucho que aprecio ese detalle de su parte.

Capítulo 4

Malfoy no se encontraba inconsciente, la veía intensamente mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a la herida y con la mano derecha sostenía una jarra de cerveza. Hermione se le fue a acercar para ayudarlo pero él se arrastro hacía atrás, gimiendo por haberse movido. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la jarra para después llevársela a la boca y darle un gran trago. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de aceptar la escena que estaba viendo. Podía ser la primera vez que veía a su antiguo compañero de clases sin ese porte elegante muy típico de él, su rostro completamente rojo y las manos llenas de sangre al igual que su camisa. Trato de acercarse nuevamente pero Malfoy volvió a retroceder, gemir, y llevarse la jarra a la boca, como si fuera todo un ciclo. Comenzó a impacientarse, no sabía que tan fea era la herida de Malfoy y de alguna forma debían llegar a la casa para que se la revisara. Bufó, Malfoy trató de levantarse pero después de gemir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza lo más que pudo llegar a hacer fue arrodillarse en su propio charco de sangre. Gimió nuevamente cuando trato de levantarse y lo consiguió a duras penas. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, al igual que los brazos que tenía posados encima de la mesa, Hermione sabía que caería en cualquier momento. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de él justo a tiempo, Malfoy pesaba mucho más de lo que se imaginaba pero si cooperaba podrían llegar a la casa.

— Suéltame Granger, puedo solo — le siseó cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de dar otro paso.

— ¿Ah, sí, Malfoy? Me gustaría ver como logras caminar hasta la casa —él suspiró dejándose llevar por Hermione hasta la puerta, aún sin soltar su jarra de cerveza de la mano y dando pequeños sorbos. Cuando se acabó la cerveza tiró la jarra a la calle, asustando a Hermione que dio un pequeño salto y se aferro más a su cintura. Malfoy gimió ya que la chica había tocado su herida, ella al darse cuenta se separo lentamente algo sonrojada —. Cuando llegues a la casa necesitaras un baño Malfoy, hueles horrible. ¿Quién diría que vería al gran Draco Malfoy emborracharse con cerveza?, algo muy bajo para tu _clase_ ¿no?

— Cuando uno está en situaciones difíciles todo tipo de alcohol es bienvenido, o algún otro tipo de _distracción _— Hermione sabía muy bien a que el Slytherin se refería con "distracción" y por alguna razón el comentario no le gusto en lo absoluto. Hizo una mueca y jalo de él sin importarle si lo estaba golpeando, sólo quería llegar rápido a la casa y deshacerse de su incomoda presencia.

— Lastima que Parkinson no está aquí para darte una mano, ¿No, Malfoy? —murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuchara. La cara de Malfoy cambió por un segundo, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y sus labios formaron una delgada línea en señal de disgusto. Pero tan rápido como apareció se desvaneció de su rostro, haciendo preguntar a Hermione si en verdad lo había visto.

— ¿No lo sabes, Granger? — Su cara se contrarió, Malfoy dio una risotada que le helo la sangre, haciéndole detener el paso y mirarlo directo a sus ojos color mercurio— ¡Oh, claro que no lo sabes! Eres la gran heroína de la guerra, ¿qué te importaría lo que le pasa a tus antiguos enemigos de la escuela? Pansy está muerta, se va a cumplir ya un año, así que mejor te vas callando tus sucios comentarios sobre ella.

— Yo… yo no sabía —tartamudeó, había tocado un punto delicado en la vida del rubio y por alguna razón quería saber que era lo que había sucedido —. En serio que no sabía, si no fuera porque lo has mencionado nunca me habría enterado y…

— ¿Por qué tendrías que saberlo? Guárdate tus patéticas excusas y guíame a casa, sangre sucia.

El camino que restaba fue en completo silencio, Malfoy de vez en cuando se quejaba pero ella no había abierto la boca. Se sentía mal, el insulto de Malfoy había dado justo en el punto correcto de sus inestables sentimientos. Mentiría al decir que no se lo esperaba, porque desde todos esos días sólo estuvo preparándose para el momento en que se lo dijera. Pero ahora que las palabras habían salido de la boca del rubio, no podía sentirse más que miserable. Por otra parte estaba la reacción que el rubio tuvo cuando mencionó a Parkinson, le habían dolido sus palabras, y no importa con cuanta frialdad trato de enmascarar el dolor, Hermione lo logró ver, y sabía que seguía ahí a cada paso que daban. Malfoy sin duda era un buen actor, lo sabía ya desde hace años. La primera vez que descubrió que estaba actuando fue cuando estaban cursando nuevamente su séptimo año. Los dos quedaron como premios anuales, obligados a compartir la torre y a comportarse civilizadamente para poder arreglar los horarios de los prefectos y las practicas de Quidditch. La ausencia de Ronald y Harry ese año hicieron que su relación con Malfoy fuera mucho más llevadera, aunque no se diera cuenta de esto hasta años después. Estaban un día estudiando en la sala común de la torre, ambos en silencio, metidos en sus asuntos. Recuerda perfectamente la lechuza negra de grandes ojos ámbar que tocó con su pico insistentemente la ventana, en su pata un pergamino elegantemente doblado con un lazo verde a su alrededor. Al leer Malfoy la carta su rostro se deformo, una de sus manos fue a parar a su cabello que jalo suavemente. Sus ojos se conectaron con ella, haciéndole saber que algo no estaba bien con su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el chico ya había corrido hacia su cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro. Al día siguiente se entero que el padre de Malfoy había muerto en Azkaban, pero a pesar de lo que vio la noche pasada, el Draco Malfoy que se paseaba por los pasillos era el mismo de siempre, con su porte altanero, como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue ese el primer momento en el que se dijo que Draco Malfoy era un gran actor.

Khaled salió del cuarto del Malfoy, negando lentamente con un claro mal humor. En un gesto brusco puso el botiquín de primeros auxilios en manos de Hermione, dándole una silenciosa idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Ella negó, dejando los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa y abriendo la boca lista para replicar. Khaled puso su mano sobre la boca de la castaña, negando nuevamente, pero ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro. Comenzó a chasquear la lengua conteniéndose las ganas de reírse por la cara de pura confusión que Hermione había puesto. Señalo el botiquín y después a ella, la castaña comenzó a negar con más fuerza, haciéndose para atrás hasta golpear su espalda con la pared. Khaled seguía con su mano sobre la boca de ella y ahora si se había permitido reírse a carcajadas, ella frunció el cejo sin entender que era tan gracioso. Siendo víctima de las carcajadas, Khaled dejó la boca de Hermione libre y se recostó contra la puerta de Malfoy para poder calmarse un poco.

— Vamos Hermione, ¿Me vas a decir que no estudiaste medicina? —trato de decir mientras recuperaba la respiración. Lo miró extrañada y él puso su mano en el hombro de ella, estrujándoselo delicadamente —. No te voy a responder cómo lo sé, y también estoy enterado que no terminaste la carrera, así que no trates de usar eso como excusa. Obviamente Malfoy no confía en mí y no voy a estar aguantando sus pataletas, tengo varias cosas que hacer.

— No sé qué se te ha metido a la cabeza pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que Malfoy confía en mí? —dijo burlona, ahora siendo ella la que quería reír. Khaled ya un poco más serio sonrió, negando pacientemente como si ella fuera una niña chiquita que no quería entender. A Hermione le sorprendía la manera en la que ese muggle tomaba todo a la ligera y no se exaltaba por nada, era como si estuviera completamente seguro de que llegarían sanos y salvos.

— Yo no he dicho que confié en ti, pero por lo menos lo hace más de lo que confía en mí. Es en serio Hermione, ni siquiera dejó que me acercara —suspiró, restregó sus ojos con los puños y dio un bostezo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hermione como si se apiadara de ella y caminó hacía las escaleras con el propósito de dejarla sola —. Apropósito Hermione, ¿sabes andar en moto? — ella solo asintió, al parecer esto había sido respuesta suficiente porque cuando la chica quiso preguntar el por qué de la pregunta Khaled ya había desaparecido por las escaleras.

Hermione se vio frente a frente de la puerta del cuarto de Malfoy, esto debía ser una muy mala broma por parte de Khaled. Ella había estudiado medicina, pero al decidir mudarse a Exmouth tuvo que salir de la universidad mágica y borrar todo rastro de su pasado. Con una mano temblorosa agarró el pomo de la puerta, lo giró lentamente y empujó la puerta dejando ver a un Draco Malfoy acostado en la cama con la mano directo en su herida. Tocó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar, la mirada de Malfoy se clavó en ella, examinándola como si tuviera rayos X. Se sintió incomoda, pero sabía que eso era justamente lo que él quería, así que no le daría la razón. Puso el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mesa que estaba alado de la cama, abriéndolo para descubrir su contenido. Se mordió el labio pensando muy bien que hacer a continuación, miró a Malfoy y su camisa llena de sangre. ¡No podía ser! Khaled ni siquiera había logrado revisar la herida, si eso era así entonces tenía que darle la razón al chico muggle de que el rubio no se dejaba ni siquiera tocar.

— Quítate la camisa, Malfoy — él la miro con una ceja alzada —. Oh, vamos Malfoy, necesito ver la herida.

Con lentitud se llevó las manos hacia los botones de la camisa y uno a uno fue desabotonándola, todo esto sin dejar de mirarla a ella. Sólo la simple razón de que él le estaba haciendo caso y no había hecho ni un solo estúpido comentario la tenía sorprendida, con Khaled se había resistido hasta más no poder pero ella ahora llegaba y le hacía caso. Esto le hizo sentir aun más incómoda, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras trataba de apartar la mirada hacia la ventana. El sonido de la camisa cayendo al suelo volvió a llamar su atención, al ver el torso desnudo de Malfoy no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Por lo menos ya sabía que traía tan locas a las chicas del colegio. Se arrodillo enfrente de él haciéndolo recostarse un poco para ver mejor la herida del abdomen. No era muy grande ni muy profunda, pero si no la trataban como se debía podía llegar a infectarse y entonces sí sería un problema. Limpió la herida y la cubrió, totalmente en silencio y siendo seguida por la insistente mirada de Malfoy. Al momento de tener que ponerle el vendaje al rubio se puso más que nerviosa, sus manos temblaban de una manera anormal. Se tuvo que acercar más de lo debido al Slytherin para poder pasar el vendaje por su espalda, la simple cercanía con Malfoy no ayudaba en nada su estúpido nerviosismo, su corazón podría salirse en cualquier momento. Al terminar no se pudo sentir más aliviada, agarró todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones y lo soltó lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente guardo lo que había sacado del botiquín y se dispuso a salir del cuarto pronto antes.

— Con respecto a lo de sangre sucia… —comenzó Malfoy. Hermione quedó completamente congelada, con su mano en el pomo de la puerta, lentamente la soltó y se dio la vuelta para ver directo a esos ojos mercurio —. No quiero pelear en estas condiciones Granger, limítate a ignorarme y yo haré lo mismo.

— Lo siento, no debí mencionar a Parkinson, tengo años sin saber de la comunidad mágica —murmuró lo suficiente alto como para saber que él podría escucharla. Malfoy se había disculpado a su manera y ella sentía que también debía hacerlo. Volvió a darse la vuelta, agarrando el pomo y girándolo lentamente, quizá esperando a que Malfoy agregara algo más, pero el rubio sólo suspiró sonoramente dando a entender que la conversación había finalizado.

Al salir, sólo tuvo que cerrar la puerta para que escuchara pasos bajar por las escaleras, unos rápidos y otros más lentos. Ileannie pasó a su lado apurada, empujándola levemente fuera del camino y abriendo la puerta del cuarto para después cerrarla de un portazo. Hermione se quedó en la misma posición, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Sacudió la cabeza con una mueca, sin duda nunca entendería a aquellas personas con las que estaba conviviendo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Eileen, los ojos oscuros de la chica se veían tristes, y sin importar la linda sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, Hermione sabía que por dentro la muchacha era un lío. Pudieron pasar minutos en los que estaban sumidas cada una en sus pensamientos, Hermione preguntándose por qué la gemela se mantenía fuera de la habitación si podía entrar fácilmente. La castaña se asustó cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió violentamente, mostrando una claramente molesta Ileannie que al pasar alado de su hermana la empujó con el hombro. Hermione abrió la boca, sin duda algo estaba pasando entre esas dos, podían llevar muy pocos días juntos, pero desde todo ese tiempo, no había visto a las hermanas levantarse la voz ni golpearse un sólo momento y sentía la necesidad de saber la razón. Antes de que pudiera preguntar Eileen paso a su lado, entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta delicadamente, dejando a Hermione completamente sola y con millones de preguntas que se sumaban a las que ya tenía dentro de su cabeza. Entonces la imagen de Malfoy quitándose la camisa sin despegar su vista de ella llego a su mente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agradecer a Merlín que nadie estuviera cerca para presenciarlo. Las palabras del rubio llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza "_no quiero pelear en estas condiciones Granger, limítate a ignorarme y yo haré lo mismo", _antes hubiera besado el suelo por escuchar esas mismas palabras pero ahora se sentía diferente, Draco Malfoy había cambiado su comportamiento, y mientras ella no supiera a que venía tanto cambio su mente no dejaría de torturarla.

-.-

Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, no estaba seguro si era por la discusión que tuvo con Ileannie o por toda la cerveza que se tomó, pero el dolor estaba comenzando a ser insoportable. Eileen lo miraba desde el borde de la cama, ambos habían mantenido el silencio, retándose a hablar primero. Trató de sentarse en la cama pero al doblarse el dolor del abdomen fue demasiado fuerte y tuvo que volverse a recostar, ¿Cómo se supone que llegarían a Londres si él no se podía ni levantar de la cama? Eileen lo miró con una ceja alzada y poco a poco en su boca se fue formando una sonrisa, hasta terminar riéndose a carcajadas en la cama. Draco la vio confundido, ¿se había vuelto loca? Esto debía ser algún efecto secundario de las medicinas muggles que le estaban dando para controlar la fiebre, sí, seguro que era eso. Pudieron pasar minutos, él recostado viendo como Eileen se reía sin señales de parar, era una risa tras otra y cuando estaba deteniéndose veía su cara y volvía a reír aún más fuerte.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó ya molesto por la actitud de la chica. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y tomó aire para tratar de controlarse. Se acerco a él y plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla soltando una risilla — ¿A qué viene eso?

—Ay Draco, eres tan tontito —dijo con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su cara. Draco seguía confundido, había pasado de una chica silenciosa a una risueña ¿Acaso esa cerveza que se tomó le estaba haciendo alucinar? De repente Eileen lo golpeó en el brazo, evidentemente molesta —. ¡Eres un estúpido, Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir y emborracharte? Y ahora por eso tienes esa herida en el abdomen que no te deja ni sentarte. No puedo creer que vuelvas a tu vicio Draco ¡Pensé que lo habías dejado!

— ¿Y a ti qué te sucede? Vas cambiando de ánimo cada segundo. Para tu información no hay forma de que este con ganas de escuchar tus cambios hormonales después de la charla que me dio tu hermana y todo lo que ha pasado en el día — se llevó la almohada al rostro y gritó, cosas como estas eran las que lo llevaban a tomar, no sentía esa cantidad de estrés desde su sexto año. Al quitar la almohada de su cara vio que Eileen lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, y entonces, se temió lo peor— ¡Oh no, jovencita! ¡No llores, no llores! — la jaló del brazo, recostándola a su lado, viéndola con miedo. Nunca le había gustado que ellas lloraran, bueno, ninguna mujer en general. Con los años Draco y las gemelas aprendieron a conocerte, resultándole al rubio más fácil saber que decir y que no sin que las niñas se pusieran a llorar. Era increíble como habían pasado de ser una simple misión a una necesidad para él, las había dejado entrar a su vida y ahora no había forma de sacarlas.

— Lo siento, sólo estoy nerviosa y me deje llevar ¿Me vas a regañar también por lo que quiero hacer? Necesito compañía y ella no es mala, la verdad es que nos parecemos mucho —murmuro viendo al techo, con sus manos cruzadas encima de su estomago — No quiero que te enojes conmigo así como lo hizo Ileannie, ¿te has dado cuenta en la posición que estamos? ¡Se han muerto quién sabe cuántas personas! ¡Al diablo con eso de que somos más "importantes" sólo por la sangre! Hablare con ella y ustedes, niños con la mente cerrada, no me van a impedir nada.

— Eileen, Eileen ¿Acaso te he dicho que no? Si quieres pasar tus tardes tomando té con Granger no es mi problema —arrastró las palabras como solía hacer antes, recordándole a sus años en el colegio. La chica se sentó en la cama de forma tan rápida que lo asustó, con una sonrisa se abalanzó a él y volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Gracias! Tal vez sea bueno que tu también comiences a hablar con ella —Draco alzó una ceja —. ¡Oh vamos! No me mires así, ¿No que estabas arrepentido por todo lo que sucedió? —las manos de Draco volaron de una forma sorprendente a la boca de la chica, callando su discurso. Ella entrecerró los ojos, mandándole a quitar las manos de sus labios. De repente el sonido de motores se hizo cada vez más fuerte, deteniéndose justo enfrente de la casa. Draco quitó sus manos, levantándose para mirar por la ventana, olvidándose mágicamente del dolor —. Vamos, te ayudo a bajar para ver que está sucediendo. Apropósito, Draco, no veo por qué no quieres que escuche que estas arrepentido si es cierto, yo sigo creyendo que es una buena idea que te acerques, así de paso no estás tan solito.

Con la ayuda de Eileen que iba agarrada de su cintura, lograron salir hasta el patio delantero. Lo que vieron fue realmente extraño, Theodore y el chico muggle traían tres cosas de dos ruedas que hacían bastante ruido. Vio como Granger corrió hacia una de ellas y se montaba, se veía bastante feliz. Se acercó con Eileen un poco más, Ileannie en ese momento hablaba con Theodore y Khaled estaba apoyado contra una de las cosas más grandes. Era algo completamente nuevo para todos los Slytherin, se podía ver la confusión en sus caras, en el caso de Theodore era menos evidente.

— Bien, ya deberíamos haber llegado a Londres, así que tendremos que apurarnos un poco si queremos llegar rápido a Escocia. Lo que haremos es lo siguiente: yo voy en la moto grande con las gemelas, Eileen por tu condición te pondremos en el sidecar; Theo va a ir solo y Malfoy va a ir con Hermione —dijo Khaled alzando la voz para que todos le prestaran atención. Todos estaban en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del motor ronroneando. Como nadie se quejo ni hizo comentario alguno, el chico muggle se subió a la suya, ayudando a Eileen a entrar al sidecar y esperando a que Ileannie se montara atrás. Theodore en medio del discurso ya se había montado a la de él, Draco se pregunto cuando su amigo aprendió a manejar la cosa esa. Granger lo esperaba a él, ya sentada, con una mueca en el rostro y sus ojos apurándolo. Fue despacio y con cuidado se montó en la cosa muggle, justo detrás de ella. _"Agárrate"_ susurró, él poso sus manos en la cintura de ella, apenas rozándola, como si no quisiera tocarla. El motor sonó mucho más fuerte que antes, vio como todos los demás comenzaban a moverse, la idea de que Granger estuviera manejando comenzaba a disgustarle. Sin previo aviso la cosa agarró velocidad, echándolo levemente para atrás. Del susto clavo sus dedos en la cintura de ella, agarrándola con fuerza y pegándose más hacia delante con miedo de salir volando. Este gesto, por supuesto, no paso desapercibido por la castaña que ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa.


	5. Capítulo 5: Curiosidad y culpabilidad

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling, todo con lo que no se sientan familiarizados sale de mi retorcida imaginación.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron de Winterbourne Stoke, pero ya tenían recorridos varios kilómetros. Hacía años que no manejaba una motocicleta y hacerlo ahora le recordaba lo bueno que se sentía el viento en su rostro y la velocidad. Podrían decirle mil veces que era idéntico al Quidditch pero no, para ella había una gran diferencia, y la más importante era que odiaba las alturas. Simplemente le resultaba terrorífico todo eso de volar, que sus pies no fueran capaces de tocar el suelo. Aceleró un poco, girando su mano levemente para atrás, casi quedando al lado de Khaled y las gemelas, que iban un poco más adelante para guiar el camino. Al tomar velocidad Malfoy volvió a clavar los dedos en su cintura, venía haciendo esto cada vez que daban una vuelta o aceleraba un poco.<p>

El simple hecho que Malfoy la agarrara volvía a recordarle el absurdo cambio del chico sin motivo alguno, por lo menos para ella. Sí, le había llamado sangre sucia no más de unas horas atrás, pero igual se había disculpado, a su manera, claro está… lo que le resultaba sumamente raro.

No vio a Malfoy por varios años, y sin duda, después de irse a Exmouth se había perdido de varias cosas en el mundo mágico, por eso le intrigaba tanto el motivo que movía al rubio hacia tal actitud. Pedir que lo ignorara era ahora prácticamente imposible, cuando lo único que en ese momento quería hacer era saber que le sucedía. Además que estaban en un grupo bastante pequeño de personas, en algún momento terminarían dirigiéndose la palabra. Sin duda se moría de curiosidad, era el mismo tipo de curiosidad que se había apoderado de ella en su sexto año. Había veces en las que se quedaba mirando a Malfoy, estudiando sus movimientos, preguntándose si todo eso que decía Harry era cierto. Si él verdaderamente era un mortífago. Eso le recordó al Malfoy sin camisa, su nerviosismo fue tal que por su mente nunca pasó el mirar el brazo izquierdo del chico, justo donde se supone que está la marca. Sabía que la tenía, los del Ministerio lo dijeron en su juicio, pero ella nunca la había visto, y por alguna razón tenía la extraña necesidad de hacerlo. Nuevamente, culpaba a su maldita curiosidad.

Tantos pensamientos sobre el rubio le hicieron desconcentrarse, y no fue a darse cuenta de eso hasta que tuvo que curvar bruscamente para no salir de la carretera. Malfoy se agarró a ella de tal manera que casi le hacía daño, clavando sus dedos con mucha más fuerza de la que había utilizado antes. Soltó un pequeño gemido que fue apagado por el ruido de la motocicleta. El rubio estaba cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía escuchar como maldecía justo en su oído, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su piel. Tanta cercanía le ponía nerviosa, sentía como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban produciéndole un leve cosquilleo… ¡qué alguien le sacara de ahí rápido!

Su corazón quería salirse del pecho, su respiración se volvió más acelerada. Por cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más estúpida, no encontraba una buena razón para sentirse así, _era sólo Malfoy_. Todo esto le recordó al olor de Malfoy, ese agradable perfume que la había puesto levemente nerviosa hacía no mucho tiempo. Todo se volvía cada vez más absurdo.

Su suplicio terminó unos minutos después, la velocidad de la motocicleta comenzó a bajar mientras giraba hacia su izquierda. Cuando por fin puso los pies en el suelo pudo sentir como Malfoy se soltaba bruscamente de ella y bajaba de la motocicleta. Su nerviosismo disminuyo de manera increíble cuando se levanto para estirarse un poco, sólo esperaba quedarse así un buen rato para descifrar todo lo que había sentido. Vio lentamente a Malfoy y todos sus movimientos, no sabía por qué se sentía así cada vez que lo tenía cerca, ¡_Era sólo Malfoy_! Decidió irse por lo más creíble, Draco Malfoy era un hombre relativamente atractivo y su reacción era totalmente normal, ya que no había tocado a un chico desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sí, ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido.

— Siento que he estado sentada una eternidad — dijo Eileen tocando sus piernas —. Ese carrito es lo más incomodo que he montado en toda mi vida.

— Pues si te sientes así no te alegrará saber que llevamos menos de cuarenta minutos viajando, nos queda un poco más de una hora —le dijo Khaled, sonriendo al ver la mueca de las gemelas. La noticia también había tomado a Hermione por sorpresa, ¿Cuarenta minutos? ¿Era enserio que no llevaban más viajando? Pero ¿cómo podía haber pasado tan poco tiempo?, si sentía que habían salido de Winterbourne Stoke desde hacía siglos…

— ¿Más de una hora? Debes estar bromeando, exijo irnos caminando, Granger maneja como desquiciada — se quejó Malfoy, viendo a la chica por una fracción de segundo.

— Pues no es mi culpa que le tengas miedo a la velocidad — Hermione escupió enojada, ¿Quién se creía él? Ella manejaría mejor si él no estuviera tan cerca haciendo de su mente un laberinto. Sin duda manejaría mejor. Le molestaba que Malfoy se quejara tanto, cuando sin que él lo supiera, era el causante de todo eso.

— Yo no le tengo miedo a la velocidad, no confío lo suficiente en ti como para poner mi vida en tus manos — se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la chica castaña le respondiera, sin embargo ella sólo se dio la vuelta murmurando un "_como quieras_" para después irse a su motocicleta. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre sí como si esperaran a que alguien hablara primero.

— Estoy seguro que Hermione tendrá más cuidado ahora, Malfoy — dijo Khaled después de algunos segundos, rompiendo la incómoda situación que se había creado entre ellos y ni siquiera sabían el por qué —. Es mejor que sigamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en Londres.

Varios minutos después de haber salido de aquella gasolinera, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo: Malfoy ya no se agarraba como antes, ahora cada vez que aceleraba más de la cuenta o giraba podía sentir un leve apretón, tan leve que sí ella no le estuviera prestando atención a los movimientos de su acompañante ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Pero eso no tenía importancia, no cuando cada una de las palabras del rubio parecía colarse a su cerebro, el cual quería buscarles un significado inexistente a ellas. _"_No_ confío lo suficiente en ti", _esas habían sido las más recientes, y por alguna razón la chica castaña no podía dejar de preguntarse sí iban más allá de lo que creía. Principalmente por la palabra "_suficiente", _eso significaba que él confiaba en ella por lo menos un poco, una cantidad mínima. Le parecía sorprendente que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca del rubio, aunque quizá él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo. Él confiaba en ella –aún así fuera poco- pero… ¿Ella en él? No estaba segura.

La llegada a Londres no se hizo esperar, sorprendiendo a cada uno de los que se encontraban en el grupo. Los lugares que habían visitado no se comparaban en nada con lo que podían ver hasta ahora de Londres. En ese momento se encontraban justo enfrente del Trafalgar Square, mirando a todas partes aun sin poderse creer el desastre que veían sus ojos. Los coches amontonados en la carretera, unos cuantos saliéndose de ella para quedar encima de la acera. Las ventanas, al igual que las puertas de los edificios, estaban rotas, regando pedazos de vidrio por todas partes. Animales caseros como perros y gatos se paseaban entre los carros olfateando todo a su alrededor sin siquiera prestarles atención.

Pero tales signos de destrucción podían demostrarles a ellos una cosa: había más personas vivas buscando alimentos y cosas para sobrevivir. Lo que también significaba que las personas podían llegar a ser muy peligrosas y ellos estaban completamente indefensos, un blanco realmente fácil.

Anduvieron un rato por las calles de Londres, viendo todo con cuidado, inspeccionando el panorama. Hermione estaba un poco separada del grupo, mirando con las manos en los bolsillos lo que había sido alguna vez la gran ciudad de Londres. Donde había pasado varios años de su vida, donde el _accidente _había sucedido. Sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas, nunca pensó que llegar a ese lugar le afectaría tanto, pero los recuerdos eran como puñales que reabrían sus heridas. Dejó las lágrimas mojar su mejilla, dudaba que alguno de ellos la estuviera viendo, pero por si acaso se limpió el rastro con las manos. Subió su mirada al cielo despejado, preguntándose si en algún momento todo volvería a la normalidad. Volvió a pasar las manos por sus ojos, pero ésta vez no había lágrimas que secar, lo había hecho por un simple reflejo. Unos segundos después, todo se le hacía familiar, su cerebro trataba de darle su ubicación exacta y por el camino que estaban tomando ya sabía adónde Khaled los llevaría.

Kings Cross no era diferente a lo que había visto en su recorrido hacia el lugar, era increíble ver como un lugar podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía extraño caminar en la estación de trenes sin ver una gran cantidad de personas o escuchando afuera los carros y autobuses pasar. Sus pasos resonaban por todas partes, helándole la sangre cada vez que escuchaba el eco. Y al parecer no era la única a la que le sucedía esto, las gemelas caminaban agarradas de las manos, viendo a todas partes; Khaled, que también se había quedado un poco atrás, parecía estar bastante tenso. Era obvio que a ninguno de ellos les gustaba el aspecto de lugar y el sonido que producían sus pasos. Malfoy y Nott… a ellos no podía mencionarlos, se habían adelantado a todos los demás y le era imposible ver sus rostros. Pasaron unos cuantos andenes hasta llegar al que ellos tanto conocían, el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Nott se acercó y puso ambas manos, empujando para ver si algo sucedía; sin embargo, la gran pared de ladrillos cremas seguía siendo eso, una simple pared.

— Tal vez tengas que correr contra ella — murmuro Ileannie con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo la cara de Nott mostraba que estaba lejos de recibir bien las bromas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no vas tú y te estampas contra la pared? ¡Pagaría por verlo! — las palabras de el chico resonaron en todas partes, para después perderse y volver a caer en el silencio. Ileannie alzó una ceja al ver como Nott daba unos pasos hacia ella, siendo detenido por Malfoy que ponía su brazo en el pecho del pelinegro.

— Ya, ya, no hay que ponerse agresivos — dijo Khaled suspirando —. Lo que hay que pensar ahora es el qué haremos, ¿Seguimos el camino largo? Opino que es mejor esperar aquí, recolectar reservas, y cuando estemos listos del camino a tomar, emprendamos el viaje. Ahora chicos ¿Adonde les apetece quedarse?

—Podríamos… quedarnos en mi casa —susurro Hermione, no muy segura si en verdad quería ser escuchada.

— Pensé que tu casa la habíamos dejado atrás, en Exmouth — dijo Eileen pensativa.

— Tengo una aquí en Londres, tal vez a unos veinte minutos, está cerca de una tienda por departamentos también —explicó la castaña. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su antigua casa, sería como reabrir la herida completamente. Pero había algo en su cerebro que no la quería dejar quieta, necesitaba ir a ese lugar y ver la vida que había dejado unos años atrás —. Además, hay algunas cosas que necesito buscar.

Caminaron de regreso a la entrada, escuchando nuevamente sus pasos hacer eco en toda la estación. Hermione por un momento se quedo embobada viendo un gran tren azul, se preguntó cuántas personas lo irían a tomar antes de morir. Un sonido detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos. Era como una bolsa siendo arrastrada por el suelo, seguida por unos murmullos sin sentido. Dio la vuelta lentamente, era un vagabundo. Estaba más que vivo, y la miraba con esos ojos de persona loca, como un cazador antes de agarrar a su presa. El cuerpo de Hermione no parecía querer responder, sólo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos como aquel vagabundo loco se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Con esa barba sucia y larga, con los estropajos rotos que usaba como ropa y un gracioso sombrero negro de copa. Quiso gritar, su cuerpo seguía sin responder; lo más que pudo hacer fue ver a ambos lados en busca de ayuda pero ellos ya se habían ido. Ya cuando creía que era su fin, unos brazos pasaron por sus hombros, haciéndole a su cuerpo reaccionar y caminar lejos del hombre. Vio como el vago quedaba atrás y agradecía internamente a la persona que la había ido a buscar.

Les tomo por lo menos treinta minutos caminar desde Kings Cross hasta donde Hermione les había indicado. La mayoría de las casas de ese lado, por alguna razón, parecían no haber sido tocadas, sólo los autos estaban estacionados de manera extraña. Draco asumió que esto se debía a que muchas personas murieron en sus casas sin atención médica y no creía que a las personas que andaban por ahí les apeteciera entrar a casas con cuerpos en descomposición. La casa de Hermione Granger no era muy diferente a las otras, lo único que la diferenciaba era el hecho de que era la única casa gris en una fila de casas de ladrillo rojo. Se puso de cuclillas enfrente de un arbusto y con sus manos escarbó encontrando una pequeña llave plateada. Con esta abrió la puerta azul de la entrada y se puso a un lado para que todos pudieran pasar. La casa era bastante oscura, algo que a Draco le pareció raro. Otra cosa que lo extrañó, fue el hecho de que no hubiera fotos mágicas, ninguna se movía, eran aburridas. Toda su casa era deprimente… demasiado deprimente. Se acercó a la ventana delantera y corrió lentamente las cortinas blancas llenas de polvo, dejando que un poco de luz entrará a la casa. Justo debajo de la ventana encontró un porta retratos, lo agarro con ambas manos y limpió el vidrio con la manga, se sintió sucio, odiaba tener polvo en su ropa. La foto era muggle, salía Granger junto a una niña parecida a ella, ambas sonriendo. Puso la foto en su lugar. Sabía quien era aquella chiquilla, una de las causas que había desatado el infierno enla tienda

Después de un breve recorrido por la casa de la castaña, todos decidieron tomar un breve descanso de toda la caminata y la llegada en motocicleta. Draco se encontraba encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Nott, sabía que todos los demás estaban abajo divirtiéndose, podía comprobarlo por las risas que a veces llegaban hasta sus oídos. Pero él no estaba de ánimos, no después de la escena que había visto hacía unos minutos.

Antes de encerrarse en el cuarto, había bajado las escaleras para estar con los demás, ya que una pequeña plática con Nott o alguna de las gemelas no le vendría mal, pero lo que vio definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Granger estaba parada ahí justo donde él lo había estado, mirando por la ventana con aquella foto en su pecho. Sabía que estaba llorando, lo podía notar por la forma que sus lágrimas brillaban por la luz del sol. No pudo con la imagen, sólo alcanzo a correr escaleras arriba y ponerle cerrojo a la puerta de la habitación.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sentimental? No, no era sentimental, era la extrema culpabilidad que sentía cada vez que veía a Granger. Maldito el momento en el que deseo cambiar, ser un hombre nuevo, maldito el momento en el que toda esa información importante llego a sus oídos. Granger sufría y él había estado sufriendo con ella cada día desde hace unos años. Tampoco sabía por qué le importaba tanto los sentimientos de ella, era todo muy complejo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar, si él hubiera intentado un poco más, si la niña se hubiera salvado ¿sería Granger feliz? Claro que sí, tal vez estaría casada con Weasley, tal vez no estaría aquí atrapada con ellos. Sentía que todo lo malo que le pasaba a la Gryffindor era por su culpa, como una larga cadena desatada por sus acciones. Ya había hablado con las gemelas al respecto y ellas les habían dicho que no tenía la culpa, que por lo menos lo había intentado. Pero si hubiera intentado un poco más, no estaría así.

Jaló su cabello frustrado, odiaba pensar en todo eso, sin embargo era imposible dejar de hacerlo. _Estúpida Granger_, pensó, _tenias que estar tú involucrada_. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, pensando en blanco. Quería desaparecer, estar lejos de Granger y olvidar sus problemas, olvidar que una vez pudo salvar varias vidas y falló miserablemente. ¿Cuántas personas se habían muerto por su culpa?

_Caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos del Ministerio, no muy seguro de cuál debía agarrar. A su lado estaban Ileannie y Eileen, mirando a todas partes mientras agitaban los frasquitos que tenían en sus manos. Él también tenía un frasquito, lleno de un líquido plateado con valiosa información. Nadie les prestaba atención a sus rostros llenos de confusión, todos pasaban a su lado y algunos llegaban a verlos mal. Pero a estos ya se habían acostumbrado, ninguna familia de mortífagos era respetada después de la guerra. Se subieron al ascensor junto con muchas otras personas que decidieron ignorar su presencia, mejor para ellos. Se quedó mirando los botones no muy seguro de cuál debía apretar, había venido antes al Ministerio de Magia, pero nunca a la oficina de Aurores. Dejó que las gemelas lo hicieran, lo menos que podía pasar era que fueran de planta en planta buscando al jefe de aurores. _

_Las puertas se abrieron y la segunda planta apareció frente a sus ojos, las gemelas lo agarraron como si fuera un niño chiquito y jalaron de él para salir del ascensor. Se soltó del agarre, estaban en un lugar público y él seguía siendo un Malfoy, debía comportarse con elegancia. Giraron en una esquina y después de pasar dos puertas inmensas de roble llegaron a su destino: el Cuartel General de Aurores. Era espacioso, lleno de cubículos desordenados y las personas se movían de un lado a otro haciendo más ruido de lo necesario. Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, nunca le habían gustado los lugares desordenados y escandalosos, y este cumplía con todos esos requisitos a la perfección. A lo lejos pudo reconocer un cabello azabache, no muy bien peinado, de Potter. Caminaron entre los cubículos tratando de llegar al del ex alumno de Hogwarts, no faltaban los aurores que los veían molestos o con curiosidad._

— _Potter —dijo ya al llegar —, necesito hablar con tu jefe. Tenemos información muy importante. _

— _¿Qué tipo de información, Malfoy? ¿Estás tratando de salvar tu pellejo antes del juicio? — le dijo Potter mientras arreglaba unos papeles en su cubículo. Draco paseo la mirada por el lugar, todo desordenado, varias imágenes de mortífagos pendientes de juicio, entre unos de esos estaba él. Por último una foto del trío dorado en Hogwarts, todos muy sonrientes._

— _No tengo que dar explicaciones con respecto a eso, Potter. Llévame con tu jefe, es urgente._

— _Mi jefe no está en el país, Malfoy, tendrás que darme las noticias a mí — con un movimiento de varita aparecieron tres sillas justo detrás de ellos. Draco miró con desconfianza a todos a su alrededor, ¿Qué pasaba si había infiltrados? Si los mortífagos que quedaban se daban cuenta que él había estado dando información a los aurores lo matarían… los matarían—. Nadie va a escucharnos, Malfoy. Tomen asiento. _

_Los tres se miraron entre ellos ¿por dónde comenzar? Potter los veía con curiosidad, jugando con una snitch mientras esperaba a que alguno hablara. Ver a un ex mortifago por el Ministerio no era realmente raro, ahora que el juicio de los que quedaban libres estaba más cerca trataban de inventar cualquier cosa para reducir su condena. _

— _Va a haber un ataque, no uno muy grande, sólo quieren llamar la atención del Ministerio. Lo sé porque están buscando antiguos mortífagos que los ayuden en su causa, aunque no lo creas soy de los pocos que se ha negado._

— _¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que esto va a suceder, Malfoy? Últimamente los mortífagos no saben que inventarse para que los libren del juicio, hemos ido a varias falsas alarmas ¿Qué me asegura que no me estas engañando? — preguntó el ex Gryffindor dejando la snitch a un lado para ponerse serio. _

— _Llamaron a mi padre también, escuchamos toda la conversación — dijo Eileen, un poco nerviosa de que la mirada de Harry Potter estuviera sobre ella._

— _¿No son un poco pequeñas para pertenecer a los mortífagos? _

— _No pertenecemos a ellos, mi padre salió hace poco de su juicio por su enfermedad —Ileannie estaba ya un poco molesta, estaban perdiendo más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar y eso le incomodaba. _

— _El señor Clawson, sí, recuerdo ese juicio._

—_Deja de perder el tiempo, Potter, estar aquí es peligroso para nosotros — susurró Draco acercándose peligrosamente al chico de cabello azabache —. Puedes poner esto en el pensadero, ahí está toda la información y credibilidad que necesitas. _

_Los tres se levantaron y con un simple movimiento de cabeza se despidieron. Ya la información no estaba en sus manos, ahora los aurores podían hacer lo que quisieran, salvar vidas y salir victoriosos como siempre. Aún no sabía el por qué concreto de su decisión, primero había sido para que su juicio fuera a su favor por haber ayudado al Ministerio, después fue por la vida de varias personas inocentes, después porque necesitaba cambiar y ser un hombre nuevo. Lo que acababa de hacer cambiaria su vida, para bien o para mal._

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Estás ahí? — golpes frenéticos lo hicieron levantarse bruscamente, lastimando su herida que todavía no terminaba de sanar. Soltó un gruñido, de verdad que eso le dolía y los golpes en la puerta le taladraban los oídos. Pegó un grito para que lo escucharan y se volvió a recostar, sin embargo los golpes seguían aunque los gritos fuera de la puerta ya no se escucharan —. Draco abre la maldita puerta en este momento.

Se levanto lentamente tratando de no volver a lastimar su herida. Al quitarle el cerrojo la puerta se abrió violentamente haciéndolo tambalear hacia atrás, golpeándose con una de las camas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Nott? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? — dijo Draco molesto mientras se tocaba encima de la herida. Sin embargo cuando vio mejor el rostro de Nott era indescifrable. Parecía una mezcla entre molesto y preocupado, pero a la vez también un poco de alivio — ¿Qué te sucede?

— Pensé que algo te había pasado, desde el pasillo se podían escuchar quejidos tuyos, murmurabas cosas que no tenían sentido; mírate, estas todo sudado — Nott se acercó y puso una de sus manos en la frente del rubio, algo que le incomodó —. Tienes fiebre, Khaled me mandó a avisarte que es hora que cambiemos tu vendaje, además que iremos a la tienda.

Draco solo asintió y bajó detrás de Theodore por las escaleras, preguntándose qué había sucedido mientras él dormía. Debajo todos ya se encontraban listos, con mochilas vacías puestas a un lado de la puerta sólo para agarrarlas. Las miradas se posicionaron en él, ¿Acaso todos lo habían escuchado? Lo que más le incomodó fue la mirada de Granger, era como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, sentir la agonía por la que él pasaba. Luego llegó una ola de culpa, la misma que lo atormentaba desde que Angeline había muerto.


	6. Capítulo 6: Extraños

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling, todo con lo que no se sientan familiarizados sale de mi retorcida imaginación.

¡Gracias a Caroone y azu23blood por sus comentarios!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Antes que le cambiara el vendaje a Malfoy, la castaña salió corriendo del lugar escaleras arriba, sorprendiendo a todos. Desde abajo podían escucharse los correteos que la castaña tenía en el piso superior, dejando a todos aún más confundidos. Después de unos minutos de sólo escuchar los pasos en segundo piso, la chica bajó con un frasco en su mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al acercarse al abdomen desnudo del rubio pudo observar que la herida no se encontraba bien, nada bien; seguramente eso era lo que causaba la fiebre de Draco. Dándose cuenta que lo que tenía en la mano no era suficiente, volvió a subir las escaleras y en menos de cinco minutos traía con ella una caja llena de frascos de colores. Mordiéndose el labio agarró un frasco con líquido púrpura y, después de batirlo levemente, lo abrió. El líquido cayó exactamente en la herida abierta, causando una pequeña cantidad de humo. El rubio soltó un quejido e hizo una mueca, pero no se movió de su lugar. Ahora la herida se veía mejor, aún no curada, pero definitivamente mejor a como se veía antes. Le llegó el turno a la poción que llevaba en su mano desde el principio. Esta formó un humo verde que desapareció con unos cuantos movimientos de mano, dejando ver una herida ya casi cicatrizada.

Sonrió satisfecha, su trabajo estaba casi terminado. Sacó otra botella, vertiéndola en dos frascos y pasándoselos al rubio y Eileen. Estos comprendieron rápidamente y se tomaron el líquido sin preguntar. Pudo ver como Khaled saltaba al ver que la chica que estaba a su lado comenzaba a botar humo por los oídos, al igual que Malfoy, lo que al parecer a los otros no les sorprendía. Cuando pudo asegurarse que la fiebre de Draco había bajado, prosiguió a sacar un tubo de crema. Se puso un poco en la mano y con delicadeza paso el ungüento por la herida. El rubio se estremeció un poco, en parte por lo frío de la pasta y en parte por el tacto de la castaña. Ella, debido a la cercanía, notó esto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo antes de separarse completamente del chico, que comenzó a abotonar su camisa.

Todos agarraron sus mochilas, menos Hermione, que aprovechó el estar en su casa para agarrar el bolso que usó cuando estuvo viajando con Harry y Ron. Dentro, tenía todavía algunas cosas de aquél viaje, mayormente libros y restos de plumas rotas. No lo usó mucho después de ello, se podía decir que prácticamente abandono el bolso dentro de su armario… hasta ahora. Hasta había estado tentada a quitarle el hechizo, ahora agradecía no haberlo hecho. Le puso el seguro a la puerta y guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, asegurándose que no se saldrían.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos antes de llegar a una gran plaza de estacionamientos vacía. A Hermione le dio escalofríos ver como la tienda a la que tanto solía ir ahora parecía un cementerio, con su gran letrero totalmente apagado y las puertas de vidrio rotas. Cruzaron con cuidado la puerta para no cortarse, sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de que a pesar de todo, la tienda estaba en buen estado. Decidieron que la comida era más importante, así que, guiados por Hermione, fueron primero por los alimentos enlatados. Repartieron varias latas y dulces entre las mochilas, la mayor cantidad fue a parar al bolso de Hermione ya que no le pesaría; también agregaron botellas de agua y otras clases de refrescos. Khaled caminó hasta el refrigerador donde guardaban las carnes y por el sonido que salía de una puerta cercana pudo reconocer que el refrigerador utilizaba un motor de gasolina, lo que significaba que mientras ésta no se acabara la carne estaba en buen estado. Decidió no ir por ellas hasta que se fueran, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían ahí y era mejor que las carnes se mantuvieran en refrigeración.

El paso siguiente fue buscar armas, aún no se habían encontrado con nadie peligroso, pero era mejor prevenir antes de que alguien saliera herido. Debido a la falta de experiencia que los jóvenes magos tenían, Khaled decidió dejar el arma de fuego para él, dándole a Malfoy y Nott cuchillos. Pasaron por la pequeña farmacia, llenando una de las mochilas con diferentes tipos de medicina y cosas de primeros auxilios. Hermione tenía algunas pociones, pero no podían correr el riesgo de que éstas se acabaran y algo pasara. Cuando revisaron que tuvieran todo lo esencial, se dirigieron al departamento de ropa. Su búsqueda por encontrar ropa abrigada comenzó, llegaron a separarse mientras buscaban entre las cosas algo que pudiera quedarles.

— Mira, Draco, esto te quedaría estupendo — gritó Ileannie mostrando una camiseta bastante fea de flores rosas. Eileen dejo de revisar un grupo de abrigos para ver lo que su hermana enseñaba, comenzando a reír, llamando la atención de los demás que sólo sonrieron — Tal vez con el pantalón amarillo que vi hace un rato.

— Es normal que lo digas, a mi todo se me ve bien — respondió él sin siquiera levantar la vista, con una mueca en el rostro que casi parecía una sonrisa.

A Hermione le pareció increíble la manera en la que se trataban, era totalmente diferente a lo que había visto en Hogwarts. Las bromas no las hacían con malas intenciones y aunque la otra persona respondiera de una "mala" manera ellos sólo sonreían y seguían con lo que estaban haciendo. Esas raras y cortas conversaciones siguieron por el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en la tienda, llegándole a sacar varias sonrisas más a la castaña. Quizá estar con ellos no era tan malo después de todo.

Después de un rato en la casa, la comida ya estaba lista. Ileannie se puso a arreglar la mesa, Eileen subió al segundo piso para buscar a Khaled y Theodore, a Hermione le tocó la tarea de buscar a Malfoy. Revisó por toda la planta baja, abriendo puertas y gritando su nombre, sin embargo no lo encontró por ninguna parte. ¿Por qué el rubio tenía esa costumbre de desaparecerse? Por si acaso se acercó a la ventana delantera para ver si se encontraba enfrente de la casa. Malfoy se encontraba ahí, ambas manos recostadas en el muro dándole la espalda a la ventana. ¿Por qué estaba tan alejado? A pesar de estar poco tiempo con ellos, sabía que a Draco le sucedía algo. Desde que habían llegado a la casa se notaba distante. Habló y bromeo con las gemelas mientras se encontraban en el almacén, pero apenas salieron del lugar volvió al mismo ánimo con el que había llegado. Y Hermione sabía que no debía importarle, pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en él que le intrigaba de una forma anormal.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, de repente quedándose sin palabras. Trago grueso y pronunció su apellido, tan bajo que parecía un leve murmullo. Sin embargo él se dio la vuelta, fundiendo por sólo un segundo sus ojos plata con los de ella, dejándola completamente incomoda. Pasó a su lado sin decir palabra, juntándose con lo demás que ya estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa. En ella, Khaled y Nott hablaban animadamente de algo mientras que los otros escuchaban. Al verla sentarse, ambos sonrieron orgullosamente, recordándole a los gemelos Weasley.

— Estábamos contando como conseguimos agua para que puedan ir al baño — explicó Theodore Nott para después darle un mordisco a su emparedado —No es mucha, así que hemos decido que las chicas vayan primero, por sus necesidades y eso.

Cuando Ileannie salió del baño fue el turno de la castaña. Agradecía que pudieran conseguir agua, estaba comenzando a sentirse sucia. Se quitó la ropa con prisa para luego sentarse en la tina. Enfrente de ella un balde y un vaso. Después de terminar de enjabonar su cuerpo y su cabello, se enjuagó con el agua fría, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba por el contacto. Recostó su cabeza contra la pared, pasándose la mano por sus mojados rizos. Su mirada se movió por el baño, tan solo iluminado por una simple vela que descansaba en la tapa del inodoro. Le gustaba ese silencio, era bastante placentero y le ayudaba a pensar las cosas mejor. Como el tema de Malfoy. Aquel rubio de ojos grises que la quería, de alguna forma, alejada. Pensaba demasiado en él, en su forma de actuar y hablar, todo le intrigaba. Maldita curiosidad. Un golpeteo en la puerta y la voz de Nott preguntándole si se encontraba bien la sacaron de su ciclo de pensamientos. Dio una breve respuesta y salió de la tina deprisa, golpeando su pierna con el inodoro. Soltó un quejido, seguramente eso dejaría un moretón al día siguiente. Cuando ya estaba lista tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta. Nott, que estaba recostado contra esta, casi cae de espalda. Hermione reprimió una risa y se quitó del camino.

La mayoría se encontraba ahora sentada en la sala, todos en silencio, siendo iluminados por unas cuantas velas que habían puesto en diferentes lugares. Las gemelas trataban de peinar su mojado cabello, Nott estaba sentado leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la casa; Khaled hacia rebotar una pelota de goma contra la pared una y otra vez, Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con la mirada perdida y las manos acariciando sus rulos. Nadie había visto a Draco Malfoy.

Arriba el chico rubio se paseaba por las habitaciones de la casa buscando algo para hacer. Si no encontraba algo que lo entretuviera tendría que regresar al oscuro cuarto que compartía con Nott, era eso o bajar con las demás personas. La parte de arriba consistía de tres habitaciones: la que él y Nott ocupaban, la de las gemelas y una que estaba desocupada. Y esa era la que justamente le intrigaba, ¿por qué Aiken y Granger dormían abajo cuando había un cuarto perfectamente desocupado arriba? A la habitación en que las gemelas dormían ya había entrado, no era más que dos camas y un armario vacío. Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación cuando vio la puerta cerrada de la habitación desocupada. Era como si lo llamara, le dijera que entrara. Y sin pensar dos veces en posibles consecuencias giró el pomo de la puerta, ésta estaba abierta. Empujó suavemente tratando de no hacer sonido alguno, no quería llamar la atención de las personas que estaban abajo.

La habitación era mucho más grande que las otras dos. Pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió al rubio, sino el desorden de esta. Todos los años de convivir con Granger le habían enseñado algo, la chica era bastante ordenada y esa habitación era todo lo contrario. Las gavetas estaban por el suelo, el armario abierto con ropa regada por todas partes, la cama matrimonial parecía un caos. A primera vista parecía que alguien hubiera entrado a saquear, pero eso no podía ser cierto. Cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba cerrada y el piso de debajo estaba bastante ordenado, no como un lugar victima de vandalismo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y cerró la puerta tras sí, sumiéndose en una profunda oscuridad. Se abrió paso entre la ropa regada en el suelo para llegar a la ventana, esta tenia vista a la calle de enfrente. Un brillo a su derecha capto su atención. Era vidrio roto esparcido por el suelo, a su lado unos cuantos porta retratos. Se agacho para recogerlos teniendo cuidado de no cortarse. En el primero y más grande se encontraba la chica Gryffindor con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Los tres sonreían justo cuando una chica pelirroja, que Draco reconoció como la menor de los Weasley, llegaba y se metía entre ellos. La segunda era ella otra vez, junto a dos personas que a él le parecían familiares, quizá sus padres. La tercera y última, para sorpresa de el rubio, no era ella. Era una niña de bucles castaños y grandes ojos color miel, igual a la que aparecía en el retrato que había encontrado abajo. Debajo de la última imagen se encontraba un dibujo que tenía escrito en garabatos "_Para tía Mione". _Una punzada surco su cuerpo, no quería sentirse así, no otra vez. Dejó las cosas donde estaban y caminó de regreso a la puerta. Apenas cerró la puerta de la habitación unos gritos se escucharon fuera de la casa.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose a los otros cinco tratando de ver por la ventana lo que sucedía. No se escuchaban más que gritos y más gritos de diferentes personas, notablemente era una pelea. Por un momento fue silencio, y cuando ya pensaban que todo había terminado, sonidos de balazos comenzaron a sonar. Las personas que estaban participando no se veían por ningún lado, pero ellos sabían que estaban ahí, cerca. Entonces, Ileannie e Eileen pegaron un gritito señalando al pequeño muro de la casa de Hermione. Un niño pequeño se encontraba escondido, sentado en el suelo con la cara cubierta por sus manos. Una bala podía alcanzarlo en cualquier momento, era peligroso dejarlo ahí.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, alejándose de la ventana, dispuesta a abrir la puerta. Pero la mano de Nott la detuvo.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Quieres que te maten ahí afuera? —le dijo después de empujarla lejos de la puerta. Los demás habían dejado de ver por la ventana para fijar su vista en la chica—. Dime que no te has vuelto loca, Granger, porque una loca es lo menos que necesitamos en este momento.

— No voy a dejar que otro niño muera, Nott. No si puedo evitarlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando aún los disparos que sonaban afuera. Se veían entre sí, la mayoría entendiendo el por qué de sus palabras. Draco, que ahora era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, dio un paso enfrente dispuesto a salir. Las palabras de la castaña habían entrado en él como si fuera una de las balas que surcaban el aire allá afuera, haciéndolo sentir culpable. Eileen e Ileannie se dieron la vuelta para verlo, como si ya hubieran esperado esa reacción. Iba a salir, iba a arriesgar su vida porque no podía dejar que Granger lo hiciera. ¿A qué punto llegaría para no sentirse culpable? Sin embargo, Nott hablo nuevamente.

— Yo iré, no es necesario que salgas, Granger — Hermione vio sorprendida como el chico se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta apartando a Draco que estaba en medio camino. Ellos intercambiaron una pequeña mirada antes de que Theodore saliera por la puerta para buscar al pequeño.

Theodore pasó en cuclillas lentamente por la mitad del jardín delantero. El viento silbaba en sus oídos justo como el día que habían salido de la Mansión Malfoy. Juró haber sentido como una bala pasaba por detrás de su oreja izquierda. Cuando llegó al niño tocó su hombro suavemente para no asustarlo. El niño negaba llorando, pegándose aun más al muro para alejarse de Nott. Tras unos segundos más de llamarlo, convenció al pequeño. Caminaron agachados hasta la puerta, teniendo que detenerse varias veces ya que pensaban que los habían visto. La puerta de la casa se abrió sin necesidad de tocarla o abrirla él mismo, detrás de ella estaba Eileen apurándolos para entrar.

Nott se tiró en el suelo una vez la puerta fuera cerrada. Se tocaba la parte trasera de la oreja izquierda mientras sentía toda la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Estúpido Malfoy, le debía un favor y de los grandes. Ileannie fue la primera en llegar a él, sentándose a su lado para verificar si se encontraba bien. Theodore agarró sus manos y las posó en su pecho, el corazón le latía como si se fuera a salir. Oh Merlín, toda esa situación había sido demasiado. Y nuevamente se decía, estúpido Malfoy, estúpido yo. Si él no se hubiera arriesgado, Malfoy sería el que estuviera en esos momentos tirado en el suelo pensando como la vida se puede ir tan fácil. Le deberían dar el premio al mejor amigo del mundo. Con ayuda de Ileannie, que aún seguía a su lado, quedó sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los sillones. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, ese maldito debía saber todo lo que había hecho por él. Ahí estaba, recostado contra una de las paredes viéndolo como si leyera su mente. "_Oh, tienes suerte de tener a alguien como yo, Malfoy"_ fue la última cosa que cruzó su mente antes de quitar la mirada del rubio para posarla en el niño que recién había salvado.

El niño había dejado de llorar, ahora miraba al suelo con sus grandes ojos verdes. Eileen y Hermione lo miraban de lejos, Khaled estaba viendo si algo le había pasado, Ileannie seguía sentada junto a Theodore y Draco… él había vuelto a desaparecer. Ahora el problema era, ¿de dónde había salido ese niño? Trataron de sacarle información preguntándole varias cosas, pero parecía que su boca estuviera sellada. Lo único que hacía era ver al suelo y pasar las manos por su cabello dorado. Por cómo se veía podían suponer que el niño no estaba solo, su ropa estaba demasiado limpia y sobre todo, _no tenía herida alguna_. ¿Qué niño de menos de seis años iba por Londres y salía ileso? Uno que tiene quien lo cuide, seguro.

De repente un grito agudo y capaz de helar la sangre se escucho afuera. Los disparos cesaron y por unos segundos todo fue silencio. El pequeño en cuestión de unos segundos ya se encontraba viendo por la ventana. Unos cuantos gritos más cortaron el silencio y luego sólo una persona gritaba. "_Elliot" _se le escuchaba decir y el niño parecía saber quién era. Comenzó a dar saltitos para ver mejor y cuando se dio cuenta que no llegaría caminó hasta la puerta e intento abrirla. Pero ésta tenía varios pestillos y él no llegaba hasta los que estaban más altos.

— Me buscan a mí, tengo que ir con ellos — explicó moviendo un poco más el pomo de la puerta. Hermione, al ver que nadie iba a mover un dedo para ayudar al pequeño, fue hasta él y se acuclillo a su lado. —Es la voz de Ben, él me dijo que cuando todo estuviera a salvo me llamaría.

Se vieron entre sí ¿Qué hacer ahora? Si el niño tenía razón debían llevarlo con las personas que lo habían estado cuidando todo ese tiempo, pero si era una trampa, podían quedar todos en peligro. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más cerca, era hora de tomar una decisión. Hermione no supo en qué momento Theodore se levantó del suelo, pero ahora estaba junto a la puerta quitándole los seguros para dejar al chiquillo pasar. Apenas la puerta abrió, el niño salió corriendo fuera de la casa sumergiéndose en la oscuridad. Los gritos cesaron completamente y debido a la oscuridad era difícil ver si alguien se encontraba cerca. Nott fue cerrando la puerta lentamente, pero no llegó a completar su acción ya que un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. Todos pegaron un salto y por instinto llevaron sus manos a los bolsillos buscando su varita, para después recordar que no las tenían con ellos. La puerta fue abierta nuevamente, dejando ver al pequeño que había estado antes junto a un hombre alto de piel oscura y una chica de ojos rasgados.

— No queremos molestar, creí necesario agradecerles por quedarse con Elliot —la voz del gran hombre resonó por toda la planta baja —. No los había visto antes por aquí, ¿hace cuanto llegaron?

— No hace mucho — respondió Khaled haciéndole una señal a las personas para que pasaran, los demás lo vieron como si estuviera loco. — Si vamos a mantener una conversación, prefiero que sea dentro de la casa y con la puerta cerrada, la calle de noche me pone nervioso.

Los nuevos pasaron y Theodore se encargo de cerrar la puerta, ahora sí llegando a ponerle bien el seguro sin ninguna interrupción. Hermione se llevó a Elliot a la cocina para darle algo de comer, los demás se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala, menos Malfoy que había aparecido otra vez y se encontraba recostado contra una de las paredes.

— Mi nombre es Benjamín Barker y ella es Gwendolyn Lou — dijo el hombre apuntándose a sí mismo y después a su acompañante. Todos comenzaron a presentarse, menos Hermione que no se encontraba en la sala y Draco que no había querido hacerlo. —Ya me dijeron que no llegaron hace mucho, ¿de dónde vienen?

— Las chicas desde Exmouth, nosotros desde Wiltshire, ¿y ustedes? — respondió Theodore.

— Pues a decir verdad, no nos hemos movido mucho. La mayoría de los de nuestro grupo son de Londres, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —explicó Benjamín, la chica a su lado asintió. Unos pocos minutos después, Hermione y Elliot salían de la cocina con una sonrisa. El niño se sentó en las piernas de Gwendolyn y metió el último pedazo de comida que le quedaba —Estábamos viendo si nos movíamos al norte, existe la posibilidad que el padre de Elliot siga vivo y podríamos ir a buscarlo. Lamentablemente más de la mitad del grupo no está de acuerdo, dicen que arriesgarnos de esa forma es estúpido.

— Papá trabaja en una escuela en Escocia, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Mamá me llevo de casa porque decía que papá hacía cosas malas con esa vara suya, pero ella no entendía todo. Papá solía hacer dibujitos que se movían para mí, todo era muy divertido, nunca trato de hacerme daño. Dijo que algún día yo tendría una igual, así como Hermione —el niño apuntó adonde la castaña estaba, la chica se puso pálida al ver todas las miradas en ella.

— Disculpen eso, Elliot tiene una imaginación bastante amplia — se disculpo Benjamín tras unos desagradables e incómodos minutos. Todos respiraron aliviados, a pesar de que no tuvieran magia no podían ir por ahí diciéndole su secreto a los muggles sobrevivientes —Y… ¿A dónde se dirigen?

— Escocia — respondió Ileannie rápidamente.

— ¿Escocia? ¡Ahí está mi papá! ¡Deben llevarme con ustedes! —el niño se levantó de las piernas de Gwendolyn y corrió hacia donde las chicas estaban —Por favor.

— No veo inconveniente, no tendremos que cambiar la ruta de todas formas — dijo Theodore al ver que el niño estaba a punto de llorar y las chicas no sabían cómo calmarlo. Draco frunció el cejo y se acerco un poco más a su amigo, claramente molesto por su decisión. Sin embargo era el único que se negaba, todos los demás asintieron lentamente.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Benjamín, Gwendolyn se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle en el oído. El moreno se limitaba a asentir y responderle en voz baja, incomodando a los demás que veían callados la escena —Creo que deberían pensárselo mejor, digo, no los conocemos lo suficiente y Elliot es una gran responsabilidad. Hablaremos con el grupo primero para ver que piensan.

Benjamín, Gwendolyn y Elliot no se fueron hasta varios minutos después. La primera persona en irse a dormir fue Theodore, diciendo que estaba bastante cansado y las cosas que habían ocurrido en la noche no mejoraron mucho su condición. Le siguieron Ileannie y Eileen unos pocos segundos más tarde, éstas ni siquiera se despidieron, simplemente subieron las escaleras y cerraron la puerta del cuarto que se les había asignado. Hermione no quería irse a dormir, a pesar de que estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño, el recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos por su culpa la ponía nerviosa. Khaled comenzó a sacar las cosas para dormir y a preparar su sillón, como diciéndole a las otras dos personas restantes que se fueran. Pero Malfoy parecía no querer irse, seguía ahí parado cerca de la escalera con cara de pocos amigos y mirando directamente a la chica castaña. Esto la puso incomoda así que prefirió irse a la habitación que había escogido, lejos de todos para poder pensar, y principalmente, lejos de Malfoy. Cerró la puerta tras sí y comenzó a quitarse la camisa para ponerse su pijama.

— Granger, tenemos que hablar — la voz provenía detrás de ella y sabía quién le estaba hablando, oh sí, lo sabía muy bien. Se había quedado congelada, ni siquiera era capaz de bajar su camisa nuevamente. Agarró todo el aire que pudo y prefirió ignorar aquel frió que recorría su cuerpo y lo paralizaba. Si no hablaba con él ahora, no se iría nunca. Lentamente bajó su camisa y giró a su izquierda para escuchar qué era lo que quería. Mientras tanto, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era, ¿por qué no le puso seguro a la puerta?


	7. Capítulo 7: Un nuevo integrante

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling, todo con lo que no se sientan familiarizados sale de mi retorcida imaginación.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Aquella mañana Eileen había sufrido una recaída. Su tos se escuchaba por toda la casa y el aspecto de la chica no ayudaba en nada a que pudieran dormir tranquilos sin pensar en que algo grave le estaba sucediendo. La recaída de Eileen no sólo le afectaba a ella, sino también a los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Especialmente a Hermione. La falta de sueño tenía a la castaña con un ánimo de perros, y que Malfoy hubiera ido a regañarla por su desliz el día anterior no le ayudaba en nada. Nadie quiso preguntarle el por qué de su malhumor, simplemente se apartaban de su camino y le pedían las cosas amablemente, tratando que no explotara. Y ella les agradecía el solamente tener que contestar con monosílabos y que no pidieran explicaciones.

El sol resplandecía y la salud de la chica de dieciséis años había mejorado considerablemente. Todos en la casa estaban mucho más calmados y algunos hasta se tomaron una pequeña siesta para reponer energía. Hasta a Hermione se le veía mucho mejor, por lo menos ya no miraba a los demás como si quisiera estrangularlos y había hecho el desayuno para todos sin que alguien se lo pidiera. Mientras todos comían en silencio, viéndose los unos a los otros, alguien tocó la puerta de la entrada. Theodore, que estaba más cerca, salió de la cocina y tras unos minutos regreso con noticias. Benjamín y Gwendolyn los invitaban a pasar el almuerzo en su base para hablar sobre la idea de llevarse a Elliot y conocerse un poco más. La noticia no fue bien recibida por todos, Draco fue el primero en quejarse y decir que no confiaba para nada en aquellas personas, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione asintió lentamente cuando el rubio termino de hablar. Pusieron la decisión en votación, eligiendo la mayoría ir a la base de Benjamín y Gwendolyn. También aceptaron que las sospechas de Draco y Hermione podían ser ciertas y quedarse más tiempo en un sólo lugar los iba a dejar vulnerables, así que ese mismo día partirían para Escocia.

Tenían por lo menos cinco minutos de estar siguiendo a Theodore, quien seguía las indicaciones que Benjamín le había dado para que pudiera encontrar la base. El día estaba caluroso, gotas de sudor corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era el primer día de toda su travesía en el que no corría viento, y realmente preferían el frío a sentir su cuerpo asarse lentamente. Pasaron enfrente de una parada de autobuses con una gran equis roja pintada en el vidrio. Nott se acomodó nerviosamente la mochila que llevaba en sus hombros, ya habían llegado.

Antes que pudieran adentrarse un poco más, una flecha surcó los aires y término en el suelo, justo enfrente de los pies de Theodore. Otra salió del lado contrario y se clavó en su mochila. De repente se escucho un grito, luego otro y después otro más. Justo cuando comenzaban a retroceder, Benjamín salió de un edificio cercano con las manos en los aires.

— Lamento lo sucedido, al parecer a mis arqueros no les llego la noticia de que nos visitarían — explicó acercándose aún con las manos arriba —. Por favor, síganme, Elliot estará encantado de verlos.

A pesar de lo que pasó, todos siguieron a Benjamín hasta llegar a un gran edificio. Las puertas de madera blanca estaban totalmente abiertas, dejando ver un gran y lujoso recibidor donde sobresalía una hermosa y enorme escalera de color crema como las paredes. La belleza y elegancia del lugar era inexplicable, ahí adentro parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Algunas personas caminaban de un lado al otro del recibidor, otras bajaban de las escaleras. Debían haber visto por lo menos veinte personas, todos adultos jóvenes, al parecer bastante saludables. Después de recorrer tanto sin encontrar seres humanos con vida, ver ahora tantos era completamente impresionante. También notaron que todos llevaban armas, algunas eran pequeñas, otras mucho más grandes.

Un hombre salió de la puerta más cercana y le susurró algo a Benjamín. El moreno parecía preocupado, pero en cuestión de segundos recobró su rostro inicial y los invitó al comedor.

El comedor era igual de impresionante que el recibidor. Las paredes tenían el mismo color de crema y alrededor de la habitación varias mesas de madera estaban esparcidas. En este lugar había unas pocas personas conversando y tomando lo que parecía ser café, al ver al grupo pasar bajaron un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo. Se sentaron en la mesa más grande, dejando varios puestos vacíos, posiblemente para las personas que los acompañarían en el almuerzo. Todo se veía tan tranquilo que era increíble pensar que hacía unos minutos Theodore había estado a punto de ser asesinado por arqueros escondidos.

En efecto, después de unos minutos, la mesa en la que estaban sentados se lleno de personas que no habían visto en todo su recorrido. Una de ellas llevaba un gran arco amarrado a la espalda y trataba de no ver al grupo a los ojos. Antes que la comida fuera servida se les presentó a la cocinera, una señora llamada Rosie. Un poco regordeta, de cabello rubio agarrado con una red de cocina, a Hermione la mirada de la mujer le recordaba a la señora Weasley. El almuerzo se pasó entre risas y comentarios entre los sobrevivientes que acompañaban a Benjamín, hasta Malfoy había llegado a sonreír. La comida también estuvo estupenda, no era algo que servirían en un restaurante de lujo pero sí era mucho mejor que lo que habían estado comiendo todos esos días. Todos quedaron satisfechos y las sospechas que le tenían al moreno se disiparon completamente.

— Les agradezco que nos hayan acompañado a almorzar — dijo Benjamín con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa —. Pero pido que me disculpen, tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos en una de nuestras barreras. Mi compañero Paul puede darles un pequeño paseo en lo que arreglo el problema, después podremos hablar sobre llevarse a Elliot.

Apenas iban a responder cuando el hombre ya había salido del lugar. Se acercaron a un chico de cabello rubio oscuro despeinado un poco más joven que los que vieron en el recibidor y el comedor.

— Siento mucho lo de tu mochila, compañero, Jeffrey dijo que disparáramos —se disculpo el chico rubio —. Por cierto, mi nombre es Paul Wallas y seré su guía esta hermosa tarde.

Con apenas pisar el mundo exterior, recordaron el calor que hacía afuera. Quizá estaba hasta peor que antes, era como si los metieran en un gran horno. Paul comenzó enseñándoles todo el territorio que se encontraba cerca del edificio. Era bastante grande y, según el chico, Benjamín tenía personas escondidas por todas partes para cuidar del territorio. Empezaron un pequeño juego que consistía en tratar de encontrar a alguna de las personas escondidas, pero al final del recorrido no lograron ver alguna. También los llevaron a ver las barreras que protegían todavía más el territorio. Eran cuatro barreras alrededor de todo el lugar, una al este que era por donde ellos habían entrado, una al oeste, otra al sur y al final la del norte que no pudieron ver porque era la que estaba en "problemas".

— Les explicaría qué es lo que está sucediendo en la barrera norte, pero la verdad es que no lo sé, Benjamín no nos deja inmiscuirnos en asuntos de otras barreras —dijo Paul antes de limpiarse una gota de sudor que corría por su frente—. Lo más probable es que los rebeldes hayan tratado de atacar otra vez, al parecer no entienden que no van a poder con nuestra defensa.

— Tienen un lugar bastante seguro — Khaled se limpió el rostro con la camisa, deseaba que ese recorrido se acabara rápido para poder ir a un lugar donde no hiciera tanto calor.

— Lo peligroso comienza al salir de aquí, ayer hirieron a dos de nuestro grupo — Paul comenzó a caminar hasta un lugar con sombra después de haber estado parado junto a los demás debajo del sol— Creo que hemos terminado el recorrido de hoy, me estoy muriendo de calor. Y tú, chico rubio, ¿podrías quitarte esa camisa negra, por favor? Sólo verte me da aun más calor.

Draco lo miró como si quisiera matarlo, pero lentamente fue desabotonando su camisa negra para quedar con una franela sin mangas.

—Bonito tatuaje — comentó Paul viendo el brazo izquierdo de Draco mientras caminaban.

Los demás no prestaron atención, pero los ojos de Hermione se vieron guiados como si fueran imanes hasta el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco Malfoy. La marca estaba ahí, tal vez mucho menos oscura de lo que recordaba pero su forma se distinguía claramente. Era la marca de los mortifagos, la marca de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Se llevó la mano sin pensarlo a su antebrazo izquierdo donde la palabra "Sangre sucia" había sido gravada. Una ola de frió cruzó su cuerpo, haciendo temblar cada pequeño rincón de él. Sintió pánico, necesitaba correr, alejarse lo más posible de esa marca. Retrocedió unos pasos, sus manos agarraban nerviosamente la parte de debajo de su camiseta. Una imagen le vino a la cabeza: niños corriendo, gritos por doquier, una maldición asesina golpeando a su sobrina, la misma varita que le quito la vida a la pequeña apuntándola, la marca de los mortifagos, oscuridad. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar violentamente, el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo pero esta vez no era por el calor. Le preguntaron qué le pasaba, pero ella simplemente no pudo contestar.

Lograron llevarla al edificio y acostarla en una de las camas de los cuartos. Su piel estaba pálida y temblaba levemente, todos la miraban tratando de averiguar qué sucedió. Hermione trataba de controlarse, era solo una marca, vio varias en todos los juicios a que asistió. ¿Por qué la de Malfoy le causaba ese efecto? Inhalo aire por la nariz y lo botó por la boca, cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse. Su cuerpo dejo de temblar y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró al rubio no sintió nada más que una rara presión en el pecho. Se sentó en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared y bebió lentamente el vaso de agua que Ileannie le pasó. En el cuarto no estaba sola, todos los de su grupo se encontraban dentro de la habitación, también Paul, un chico que parecía ser su hermano gemelo y una chica pelirroja vestida de blanco y con el cabello recogido en una coleta.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Hermione? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — le preguntó Khaled desde lejos de la cama.

—No sé qué sucedió, de repente comencé a sentirme mal; pero ya estoy mejor, gracias —estaba diciendo en parte la verdad, no sabía que exactamente sucedió con su cuerpo y enserio se sentía mejor ahora. Lo que decidió quedarse para sí misma era que se había puesto así apenas vio la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Malfoy.

No tuvo que quedarse mucho tiempo acostada y en unos minutos ya se encontraba abajo junto a los demás esperando a que Benjamín regresara de la barrera norte para hablar sobre si se podían llevar a Elliot. El recibidor ahora estaba más lleno de personas de lo que habían visto antes. Todos sentados, leyendo revistas viejas y charlando entre compañeros. Entonces Eileen tosió tres veces. Hermione, Draco, Theodore, Khaled e Ileannie sabían que eso no era nada grave comparado con los ataques que le habían dado antes así que no se preocuparon; pero las personas que estaban a su alrededor en seguida se apartaron y la miraron como si cargara la peste encima.

— No me comentaron que uno de sus integrantes tenía el virus — dijo Paul alejándose rápidamente del grupo.

— Es solo gripe — Khaled contesto sin pensarlo, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita con píldoras de diferentes colores y pasándole unas cuantas a Eileen para que se las tomara.

— Así comienzan todos, con una simple tos y… — el chico que se parecía a Paul comentó.

— He dicho que es solo gripe, lo tengo todo bajo control, ¿entendieron? — Hermione nunca había visto a Khaled tan molesto. El chico tranquilo que parecía no hacer caso a los comentarios de los demás desapareció por un instante. Las demás personas se quedaron en silencio y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo antes, un poco temerosos de comentar algo más acerca de la enfermedad.

Benjamín regresó varios minutos después junto a Gwendolyn, ambos con la ropa totalmente sucia como si se hubieran revolcado en el lodo por horas. Elliot caminaba tras ellos, totalmente limpio, con una maleta en sus hombros. Todos en el recibidor hicieron silencio, viendo al hombre moreno y sus dos acompañantes caminar hasta el grupo. El niño los saludó con un movimiento de mano. Por la puerta entraron cuatro hombres cargando una camilla con un hombre encima. Las personas cruzaron de manera rápida hacía una puerta que estaba cerca de las escaleras y se perdieron en ella. Los demás que estaban en la habitación sin contar al pequeño grupo, Benjamín y Gwendolyn siguieron haciendo lo suyo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— Hemos decidido que está bien que se lleven a Elliot, fue una decisión difícil pero creemos que son buenas personas y no le harán daño — Benjamín miro a Elliot y este asintió sonriendo.

— Bien… bueno… creo que entonces deberíamos ir partiendo si queremos llegar más rápido a Escocia — dijo Theodore rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Todos se despidieron y salieron del edificio encarando al calor del día.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la barrera por donde habían entrado y pararon para mirar atrás. Era como si después de esa parada de buses no hubiera más sobrevivientes, de verdad se escondían bien las personas que cuidaban el lugar. Siguieron su camino, pero tuvieron que detenerse porque alguien los estaba llamando. Dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Paul, corriendo y moviendo las manos en el aire para llamar su atención; en su mano izquierda llevaba un pedazo papel.

— No podía dejar que se fueran sin explicarles que camino deben agarrar — Khaled abrió la boca para explicarle que ya tenían un camino marcado pero Paul lo calló de inmediato —. No, no, tengo que marcarles dónde están los rebeldes. Si los ven van a tratar de sacarles información o podrían acabar muertos, deben agarrar las zonas seguras.

El centro de Londres está lleno de rebeldes, la mayoría de las casas han sido saqueadas y correrían mucho peligro al agarrar sus calles. Yo mismo les he marcado el mapa, el camino no está lleno de edificios como para que a los rebeldes les parezca un buen lugar y tiene algunas tiendas y casas donde si tienen suerte pueden que encuentren comida o algo. Saldrían directo a la parte baja de Buckinghamshire, después de ahí ya no hay mucho en lo que pueda ayudarles. La posibilidad de cruzar con automóvil es nula, todas las calles que llevan a las afueras de Londres están cerradas. Tal vez es Buckinghamshire tengan suerte, pero todo el trayecto que les queda hasta ahí tendrán que hacerlo a pie al menos que encuentren alguna bicicleta.

Para su mala suerte, Paul tenía razón, entre más avanzaban por el camino que él les había indicado encontraban cada vez más carros. Tantos que a veces tenían que subirse encima de ellos para poder pasar. Algunos vehículos se encontraban completamente vacios, otros tenían cuerpos adentro, pero ver cadáveres era lo último que el grupo quería hacer.

Hermione estaba callada, caminando un poco alejada de los demás. Se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba de vez en cuando al antebrazo izquierdo de Draco Malfoy. Esa presión en el pecho seguía ahí, haciéndole respirar más difícil. Pero es que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era como si la marca fuera una flor y ella el colibrí. Tal vez el único momento en el que pudo olvidarse completamente del tema fue cuando le tocó despedirse nuevamente de la que una vez fue su casa. De la única cosa que tenía escrita el nombre de su sobrina por todas partes. Quizá algún día, cuando superara toda esa tristeza, pudiera volver y rehacer su vida. Porque quería volver a ser feliz y sentir la paz que una vez sintió, podría seguir sus estudios como sanadora y trabajar en San Mungo, podría casarse y tener hijos…

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y levantó los ojos del suelo un poco más animada. Sin planearlo se había acercado un poco más al grupo y ya no se abrazaba a sí misma. Vio como los demás hablaban entre sí, como Elliot saltaba de un lugar a otro preguntando cuándo llegarían, sin notar la mirada asesina que Ileannie le estaba mandando. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco más. Puede que estuviera atrapada entre cuatro miembros de la casa Slytherin, un muggle y un niño pequeño, pero nada iba mal y no deseaba estar con ninguna otra persona. Por simple impulso trató de darle un vistazo al rubio, justo cuando él viró el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando pero el sol que antes intentaba matarlos de calor, ahora estaba oculto por oscuras nubes que amenazaban con soltar su carga en cualquier momento. Desde hacía varios minutos no veían ni una sola estructura que pudiera mantenerlos secos, todo era árboles y campo verde. Khaled intentó que se apresuraran, pero el cansancio era más grande y las quejas no se hicieron esperar. A pesar que hasta el momento ni una gota de lluvia había caído del cielo, la ropa de todos –menos la de Theodore y Draco, que se habían quitado sus camisas en algún punto del recorrido- estaba empapada en sudor y sus rostros estaban tan rojos como tomates. Elliot ya no saltaba ni preguntaba cuándo llegarían, ahora se encontraba al lado de Hermione, pateando una piedra conforme caminaban. Eileen fue la primera en pegar un grito y señalar dando saltitos de felicidad. Era un gran establo que se alzaba al oeste, su única salvación de pasar la lluvia sin resultar mojados. Se internaron en el verde pasto con gran ánimo, caminando, y algunos incluso corriendo, hasta el establo de madera. Tardaron unos minutos en abrir el candado que aseguraba las puertas, pero lo logaron justo a tiempo antes de que la lluvia cayera violentamente sobre ellos.


End file.
